Spring Fling
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: The titans are finally going on a well deserved vacation across the U.S! What adventures are waiting for them and what romance will blossom? Find out. Rated T for sexual situations, more info inside. Pairings BBxR, RxS. CxB, AxT
1. All Aboard

**Spring Fling**

Yeah, I know...your thinking, it's just another one of those stories were their going on vacation, but this one will be good I swear!

Anyway...few notices I will point out.

This story will have the following couples.

BbxRae(Their my favorite so their may be a little more of them then the others)

RobxStar(Their my second favorite so they'll be in here)

CyxBee, and...AqualadxTerra or SpeedyxTerra, I like them both and I haven't decided which one it's gonna be. But I have a feeling it will be Aqualad. Anyway to the rating.

The rating will be T. I usually write M's but I think I can write a T. It will be rated T for most likely...sexual situation. If you don't like them I'll warn you and I wont go into too much detail too were it would be an M, but I will have a little detail(but mostly for BbxR)

Now for their ages...just to get this clear.

Robin: 19

Starfire:19

Cyborg: 19

Beast Boy(gar): 18

Raven: 18

Speedy: 17

Aqualad: 18

Terra: 17

**Chapter One: All Aboard**

The titans were all sleeping , all except for one. 1 of 9 was awake. The titans east which consisted of Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy and their newest member Terra were staying the night at Titans tower. Mas and Menos are gone and joined another crime fighting team for littler kids. Raven, laid back on the couch, trying to relax. She couldn't get to sleep, a bad case of insomnia. The moon light the room dimly and created a comfortable atmosphere.

"Why does this place have to be so boring?"

"Because, it's only 5 in the morning" A deep voice answered her.

"Cy? What are you doing up this early?"

"I should ask you the same thing" He said smiling at her.

"Don't play with me this morning! I'm not in the mood"

He chuckled.

"Well for you info miss attitude, I was getting up to tell you something"

"How did you know I was going to be up this early?"

"Beast Boy told me, he said he knew you get up this early"

"That little stalker, I'll get him when he wakes up"

He laughed again.

"He said that you would say that, so he told me to tell you that he wasn't stalking you, he just happened to remember that Robin said he always sees you up this early when he wakes up to get his coffee"

"..."

"Well anyway, what are you doing up so early?" He said.

"Insomnia...I can't sleep a wink"

"I know how to cure that" He said opening a drawer.

"Look, hot milk isn't going to work"

"Not hot milk Raven" He walked back over to her after shutting the drawer quietly and showed her a bunch of pamphlets.

"What are these?"

"Well I figured, If I can get Robin to agree that we would take a little vacation"

Her eyes lit up and sparkled slightly.

"A vacation? Really? Ohhh Cy you're the best! You have to get him to agree. I vacation would be great. We haven't had a vacation for a really long time, like when we first started out as a team! This will be sooo fun, where do you plan on going?"

"I was think all across the states. We start out in California, where we live and we travel all the way over to the east side to drop off titans east! Then we'll just come back"

"That sounds great" She hugged and sighed.

"You're the best" She said quietly,

"Shh if Bee sees she'll get mad at me!"

"You two do have an affair then?" She cocked an eyebrow cornering him.

"You can see through anything can't you!" He said yelling which caused Terra to wake up.

"What's with all the yelling?" Terra said getting up.

"Sorry Terra, we were just having a little discussion and it got out of hand" Raven said blushing.

Terra looked at Cyborg then Raven then back again.

"Whatever" She said yawning and moving into the kitchen.

**Several Hours later**

Cy grinned at Raven who was staring at all the titans who were eating their lunches.

"Do you think we should ask him now Raven?"

She nodded and hopped over the couch. She walked carefully over to Robin, not wanting to catch any unnecessary glances from her fellow titans. Cyborg followed her with all the packets in his hands.

"Hey Robin" She said

"Hey Raven, I haven't really seen you this morning, how come?"

"Well me and Cy wanted to ask you something" She said smiling.

"You and Cy, what do you want?"

Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Robin we were wondering...well we've been doing really well with the crime fighting and all, and the it seems that the villains are giving us a long break so me and Rae were wondering because we think we deserve it, we were wondering if we could go on a...vacation" He said gulping.

Robin just stared at him. His mask lowered.

"You guy wanna go on some vacation and leave the city unprotected?"

"No, that's what police are for!" Raven said.

Robin rubbed his chin.

"Well it is about time they actually do their job, I mean, once were gone I don't think there are going to be many superhero's that wanna help such a small city like Jump City..." He rubbed his chin again.

"Well Robin?" Raven said inching closer to him, waiting impatiently. Normally she would have waited. But she really want this, a really nice vacation, yeah she could defiantly imagine one.

"Well...as long as the city is well protected, I think we'll be able to manage a little trip" He said looking at the now ecstatic Raven. She flew into the air and flew around in circles.

"This is glorious! And I never used that word before" She flew down the hallways with incredible speed. Knocking over a certain green titan.

"Ow! Hey watch where your...going?" He said watching the beaming empath. He stomped into the lobby angry.

"Alright! Who made Raven so happy!" He said whining. "You guys know that I wanted to be the first to make her do that!" He said stomping his foot.

"Sorry B, Robin agreed to let the titans go on a vacation!" Cy yelled throwing up many packets.

Beast Boy's lips grew to a smile that stretched across his face from ear to ear.

"Yahoo! This is gonna be sooo awesome!" He said dancing happily. He stopped when he saw a blonde approaching. He stopped and his smile instantly vanished. After realizing that Terra actually didn't value their relationship, he realized that he wasn't in love with the blonde girl anymore, but with someone else. Someone who played an extreme game of hard to get. She was mysterious and beautiful and loved her, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

Terra bounced in front of him.

"Isn't this great BB!" Shw said slinging her arms around BB's shoulders"

"Yeaaah.." he said picking her arm off.

"Look could you stop hanging all over me like that? I'm not your boy toy anymore okay, so stop that" He said walking away to his room. Of course she followed.

"Soooo where do you think we'll go first? I hope it's somewhere romantic" She said batting her eyelashes.

"That's nice Terra but I'm not interested in dating you if that's what you want"

"Poor Beasty Boo, your in denial"

"Would you not call me that?" He said angrily as he walked into his room. Pulling a suitcase out from under his bed he stuffed some clothes in it.

"Well at least I wont have to wear my uniform he said tugging at the top. Then he realized Terra was still their watching his every move.

"Uhh Terra, do you mind?" He said growling.

She shook her head.

"Nope, not really" She pulled her hand from a bucket and munched on some popcorn .

"Well I kinda do, so do you think that you could maybe leave, I need to get undressed"

"Oh BB, I don't mind if you change in front of me" She said giggling.

"Just leave Terra, I'm not changing with you in the room"

_Yeah but maybe you'll change with your true love Raven in the room huh_. His other side said to him. He hit his head against his bed pole. Terra just watched him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh...it helps with the...the...the memory process, it helps you remember stuff!" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! Cool! I'll have to go try that! You stay here, I'll be right back" She said running out of the room

He sighed in annoyance. And shook his head while packing stuff in the suitcase.

"She's annoying ain't she"

"R..Raven!" He said blushing. His shirt had been taken off and she was staring hin directly in the face, Her complexion did not change though. No hint of red was on her face.

"Ahem well I was just coming to tell you that were all packed, everyone is, so I just wanted to come and get you" She said. Her emotions were dancing with glee inside her head while she stared at the bare chested boy.

_Man does he look hot! Don't you just wanna cuddle up to that Raven? Don't you just wanna lay underneath him, sweating and panting and dreaming of..._ she cut the lustful emotion off and stared at the changeling with a slight pinkish tint to her face. He smiled, looking at her flustered face.

"It's okay Rae, you don't have anything to blush about, just go ahead and tell the others that'll I'll be out in a minute" He said slipping another shirt on. A tight black shirt that showed his muscles which were now rippling. She blushed again and ran out the door.

"She can't resist me" He said to himself

He packed a few more clothes and wandered into the bathroom, packing his toiletry items.

All of the other 8 titans were in the lobby waiting for the green titan who was taking longer then expected.

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked looking at Bumblebee who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't know, but if he don't show up soon, I'll tell Sparky to tell everyone to get in the camper and to leave without him!" She said.

Robin shook his head and watched Terra who was waiting very patiently humming a tune.

The teen stepped into the room and was greeted by a glomp that landed him on the floor.

"Terra! Get off me!"

"Oh I missed you BB! I was so worried that that nasty witch did something to you!" She said pointing to Raven

"Don't go blaming Raven! She didn't do anything! And don't call her nasty because she's my friend and I take that as in insult" He said growling.

"Sorry BB"

Cyborg cleared her throat.

"How about we load all the luggage and sort out were everyone is sleeping and then show you around the camper" Everyone shrugged and walked outside. Robin made sure their were 15 different security codes and 25 different codes and locks so that noone would possibly be able to get in the tower. Their luggage was loaded in the back of the trailer.

"Kay everyone, there are a total of 6 beds, 6 chairs their's a kitchen, a bathroom, with a shower for the girl and one for the boys, and there is a little extra space for just doing anything. So we'll decide who sleeps where now okay?" He said

They all nodded and Terra raised a hand.

"Yes terra?"

"Can I sleep with Beast Boy?"

Cyborg paused.

"No"

"Girl with girls and guys with guys"

"Well doesn't that seem wrong" Robin said.

Cyborg hit his forehead

"Fine! Whoever wants to sleep together can!"

Terra ran over to Beast Boy.

"Nope, sorry Terra, I don't really feel comfortable sleeping with someone who wants to watch me undress.

Her face fell.

"Sorry"

"Oh...well I guess I was expecting a little much.

Bee raised her hand shyly.

"I'll sleep with Sparky" She said blushing.

Robin pointed to a chair.

"I'll sleep on that one by myself"

Cyborg said nodding.

"Ohhh! I would like to accompany friend Terra!" Starfire said. Terra nodded and they went to pick their bed. Aqualad hopped on a bed and Speedy chose his.

"Well BB, Raven looks like you'll be in the same bed, unless one of you wants to trade"

"I will trade you friend Raven if you do not wish too.

_Please say no, please say no" _Beast boy's mind pleaded

"Sorry but no thanks Star, there is no way I'm sleeping in the same bed, the same room as that little...blonde she said yelling.

"I'm sure Beast Boy wont mind if I stay in the same bed as him" She said staring at him in the eyes. He blushed

"Of course not Raven" He said patting the bed, telling her sit down.

Robin sighed and handed Cyborg 20 dollars.

"Ha! See I told you that Raven would say no to Starfire and she wants to sleep in the same bed as her darling Beast Boy" He said batting his eyelashes.

"They would make a cute couple wouldn't they" Robin said.

Cyborg nodded.

He looked at everyone chatting and spoke up.

"Alright everyone! Sit down! Were gonna start moving now!" Cyborg went up to the drivers seat and sat down buckling himself in. Surprisingly their was already someone in the passenger seat.

"Bee?"

"I thought you could use a little company"

He blushed

"Thanks Bee"

Meanwhile in the back of the bus. Robin and Starfire sat at the table playing a card game. Terra was busy staring at Raven hatefully and coming up with a list of ways to kill her. Aqualad and Speedy were rambling on about something, who knows what? Because they were inaudible.

Raven stood in the middle of the walkway path looking out the window. The camper stared to move over some bumpy ground. She stumbled and fell backward but was caught by a pair of muscular arms around her petite waist.

"Whoa there Raven! Wouldn't want you hurt yourself!" Beast Boy said lowering her down onto the bed and holding her in his arms against his chest.

"Beast Boy...I..." _What am I saying, I really enjoy this, maybe I could just stay like this for a little while. _She sighed and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy moved a stand of hair from her forehead and kissed it softly.

"Sweet dreams" He said looking at her peaceful face.

Terra looked at her with jealousy in her eyes and heart.

_You will pay for this half demon, I swear to god you will! I will win him over and then you'll be sorry or my name isn't Tara Markov!_

She grinned evilly and smiled looking away.

Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you think! I love hearing reviews. Just no flames please! Anyway. The next chapter will be better I promise and probably longer! I will try to update soon!


	2. Redding RV Park Pt 1

**Chapter 2: Redding RV Park Pt 1**

(for anyone who doesn't know, Redding is a city in California, just wanted to tell you so you don't bombard me with questions of where they are)

They had been driving for many miles now. Over a day and a half were spent driving down the dusty roads of California. The passenger who sat next to Cyborg often changed. Bumblebee often got tired and she switched with Robin. Retiring to her bed she slumped away from the front of the RV again.

"Well that's the 3rd time today she's done that" Robin said sighing.

"Well is everyone else comfortable back their?" Cyborg asked watching nothing but the road.

"Yeah, Aqualad and Terra are spending quality time together. Star is playing a card game with Speedy, looks like Raven is sleeping and Beast Boy is sketching and Bumblebee is sleeping.

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay, were closing in on out first stop" Robin gave him a thumbs up sign.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"I wont tell you exactly but were going to a town called Redding" Robin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are we going to a place that I've never heard of?"

"So we can get some new experiences into our lives!"

"We were half way around the world and back when we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Sure it does, but were not going to Brazil are we?" Robin shook his head.

Cyborg turned his attention back to the road and Robin sat their watching all the signs along the highway.

Meanwhile in the back of the RV, Terra was coming up with a plan.

"K, so were going somewhere in this dusty state, so their has to be some kind of poisonous creature, I could get it to hurt her..." She sighed

"That half demon is too smart for that to work" She crumbled up the paper and threw it into a large pile.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad's voice said.

"Oh? Just think of idea's for something I'm working on"

"Well maybe I can help" He said picking up a pencil. "What do you need idea's for?"

"That's very kind of you Aqualad but I think I can get it on my own" She said smiling at him.

"Well, I'll just be going then, their isn't anything to do in this moving hotel until we actually stop somewhere. Cyborg says were stopping in a town called Redding"

He smiled at her and turned.

"Aqualad?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you can't exactly help me with this...but do you think you can stay here and keep me company?"

He smiled again.

"Of course I can Terra, I'm not about to deny a pretty girl's request"

She blushed.

"Thank you very much" She spoke softly. She turned her attention away from his and back to her idea's scrabbled on the paper.

Hours later Starfire was still watching the scenery go flying by as they passed a large cactus farm. She sighed in boredom.

"When are we going to be there!" She complained.

"Just be patient Starfire! We'll be their in about an hour or two"

"That is too long" She said.

Robin placed a hand over her hers.

"We'll be there soon, you'll see" He smiled at her. She blushed and stood up.

"Excuse me but I think that I have left something in the back room where the bathroom is"

She ran out of the room quicker then Beast Boy in a hamburger restaurant.

He chuckled softly and looked back at the road.

An hour later they were heading down another dusty trail. At the end there was a big sign that read. **Premier RV Resorts Redding location **

"Alright ya'll were here!" He shouted. There was a rocking in the back of the RV as everyone ran to the front of the Rv. They looked out the windows as they approached the place that was coming into their view clearer and clearer.

"This is it?" Speedy laughed. "This is that place you were talking about? How is this place going to fun?" He looked out the window and saw many young women around his age in bikini's walking by.

He looked at Cyborg.

"Alright I'm in" Cyborg just laughed and Robin rolled his eyes. Beast Boy tapped Raven on her shoulder slightly.

"Rae, were here" He said nudging her.

"Don't call me Rae" She said grumbling.

She got up slowly and yawned. Cyborg parked their RV and stopped the engine.

"Ya'll stay in here, I'm gonna go get us check in" He said pointing to the main building. He stepped out of the car and a gust of air hit them. Terra groaned.

"Great it's hot!"

"Relax Terra, it's only like 59 degrees" She groaned.

"Do you know what that will do to my hair? It's gonna have split ends by tomorrow!" She said fake crying. Raven slapped her in the back of the head.

"Shut up will you! There isn't anything to cry about, your stupid hair isn't going to die" She said growling at her.

"Well if that's what you think, I can't wait to see your hair when we get out of this place!" Terra flipped her hair and headed into the back of the RV. Raven watched her go back then turned her attention to the coming Cyborg.

Beast Boy nudged her.

"Nice going" He said

"Thanks, it's what I do best" The door swung open and Cyborg stepped in.

"Alright ya'll were in space number 23 on the left side!" He hopped in his driving seat and rolled down the road. They passed a large swimming pool, a volleyball net, basketball courts, a spa, and many many other campsites.

"This place looks incredible!" Aqualad yelled.

Speedy was watching all the woman in bikini's.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, this place is great, can you say hott babes?"

Aqualad frowned.

"No but I can say...pervert" Speedy whipped his head around.

"I am not a pervert!"

"Sit down Speedy!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes sir" He sat down in a chair and continued his 'studies'

Cyborg pulled into a large site numbered 23.

"This is **_our _**campsite?" Bee asked .

"Yeah! I got one of the most expensive ones! So we'd all be happy! Even those who are hard to please" He said looking toward the back room. Raven helped him back into the space. Being careful not to hit the grill or the small ring made for making camp fires at night.

"I think it will be perfect" Starfire said joyfully.

"It will be Star!" Cyborg stopped moving.

"Aqualad? Do you mind helping me get leveled and hooked up to electricity and water?"

"No of course not and the other's can explore"

"I suggest that we out on our bathing suits, I mean their's a lake, and a spa and a pool" Robin said. Most of them nodded in agreement. Raven shook her head no.

"Oh come on Raven! It'll be fun!" Speedy whined.

"You just want me to change so you can look at me? In the wrong way?"

He blushed.

"Now Raven. Just because your hot doesn't mean that I would look at anything I shouldn't"

"Then why are you looking at my chest now?"

"Oh umm because?" Slap. He had a rising red mark across his face. A second slap came to the other side of his face.

"What was...Beast Boy?"

"That was for being unfair and perverted toward Raven" He said smiling.

"You think your all that! Do not make the mistake that you are the only one who wants attention from his lovely lady. He said, his hands tracing the sides of her body. She shivered. Then...she slapped him again.

"Perv" She said running off. Beast Boy following her. They had found a small bunch of buildings were there was a laundry mat, a gift shop, and an ice cream shop.

"Well this is good, guess we know where to get all of our laundry done" Bumblebee said. Starfire and Robin looked around and spotted the large lake where most of the people were swimming.

"Ewww! People actually swim in that water? It isn't sanitized and it's crawling with bugs and fish!" Terra said obviously grossed out.

Beast Boy laughed.

"You think this is funny?" He nodded. "I though that you cared for me, I really thought that we had something!"

"Terra, we done were over we not coming back okay, I don't love you anymore, I have my eyes set on someone else" He said blushing and trying to keep his eyes of the empath who was just behind him.

"Yeah, you like your goth bitch!"

"Hey don't call her that!" He said rasing his temper. Robin stood in the middle of the two.

"Why don't we just go down to the lake and whoever want's to go to the pool can go their" He said

"I'm going to the spa" She said snorting and walking away.

Speedy smiled.

"I'll go with her!"

"Be nice Speedy!" Robin yelled after to him. Then sighed.

"He's going to get himself kicked out of their" he said looking at the lake.

"So what do you say? Who wants to race down their?" Beast Boy said. All of them except for Raven raised a hand. Beast Boy just looked at her sadly.

"Come on Raven, you know you want to?"

"No thank you, I'll walk down if that's okay with you"

"But please!"

"I said no thanks" She said walking down the hill. He just shrugged and everyone lined up.

"Okay no powers, one two three go!" He yelled and they dashed down the hill. Starfire and Bumblebee quickly fell behind and started to walk with Raven. Robin and Beast Boy were still at it.

"What do you say? Whoever gets in the water first?" Beast Boy breathed.

"Sure, fine with me" Robin said while picking up speed. Beast Boy catching up. He could see the water's edge nearing. He jumped off the pads of his feet and dove headfirst into the water, hitting Robin with a splash of water.

"Lucky!" Robin said squirting out the water in his mouth. Beast Boy was swimming around on his back. The droplets of water on his chest gleamed against the sun. Raven was drawn to him. He knew that she was watching him. So why not show off. He jumped into the air as a dolphin and did a few flips diving back in. He turned back into human. Raven rolled her eyes and walked closer to the shore line.

"You coming in?"

She shrugged

"I don't know, I like the idea of swimming it's just the water I can't take"

"What do you want to do then?"

"I was actually thinking about going back into the Rv and reading"

"Raven, you read all the time, this is a time to get out and have some fun, so why don't you?"

Smiled and dipped herself into the water.

"Okay"

Starfire and Robin were already swimming together. A few times their bodies would touch while swimming. Starfire blushed and swam away from him to the shore. Robin ran after her.

"Starfire come on, there isn't anything to be embarrassed about"

"It is not that, I wish to go to get Terra so we may go back to the RV, I want to tell Cyborg that I am hungry"

"Well I guess I'm getting a little hungry myself: He said getting out of the water, The air felt cold to their wet bodies. She shivered rapidly. Robin noticed and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and blushed all at the same time.

"Thank you Robin"

"No problem: He looked at her with an affectionate smile.

"Come on lets go get Terra" They ran up the hill and to the small building where the spa was. Terra was already outside.

"Hello Terra!" Starfire said realizing herself from Robin's arms.

_Well it was good while it lasted_

"Hey star! Were are you going?"

"Back to the RV, me and friend robin are going to ask Cyborg if we can go eat"

They all walked back to the RV together. Robin knocked on the door. Cyborg's face looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Hey Robin what do you want?" He said watching Robin, Starfire and Terra walk into the RV.

"We were wondering if you were planning to eat soon?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I found this nice little place like 20 minutes from here, BB may not like it though, it's a seafood restaurant"

"He'll deal, I could go for some seafood" Robin said rubbing his stomach.

"Yah! Me too!" Terra yelled. There was another knock at the door. The rest of the titans stood in the doorway. Aqualad opened the door for them and let them in.

"Everybody change into something decent...were going out to eat!" Everyone cheered

**One hour later**

They had all gotten dressed and had arrived at the rester taunt.

"Buz's Crab Seafood Restraint! What are you doing killing me!"

"No, but this is the only place I could find"

"Oh well, as long as they have something vegetarian" He shrugged. They walked in through the front door. The bell chimed telling the owners of the shop that their were customers. A blonde approached them.

"How many?" She said blowing a bubble.

"Um 9"

"Okay, right this way" She grabbed 9 menus. She walked them to a place in the back near the window.

"My name is Katie and I'll be your waitress, what would like to drink?"

"We'll have 2 water's, 2 ice teas, 3 cokes, 1 diet Pepsi, and 1...mustard"

"We don't serve mustard as a drink"

"Just take a straw and stick it in a bottle, please she'll be happy with it!" The waitress sighed.

"So 1 diet Pepsi, 2 waters, 3 cokes, 2 ice teas and 1...mustard" She walked away.

"Well this is a nice little place don't you think?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! I like it a lot! That Katie chick is hot!"Speedy said. Everyone just stared at him.

"What? Am I the only one that think that?" Everyone nodded their heads and looked away from him and at the menu.

"Wow this sounds really good!"Terra said, I'm defiantly ordering it. They chattered among themselves until their waitress came back.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes maim we are" Cyborg said

"Alright go ahead"

"Yes I'll have the Cajun Salmon Nuggets and chips" Cyborg said

"I'll have what he's having" Bumblebee said blushing

Katie just sighed in boredom.

"Umm do you have a salad that has no meat whatsoever?"

"Yeah, a plain salad"

"I'll have the largest size of that"

Raven skimmed the menu, nothing really looked that great to her.

"I think I'll just have a shrimp wrap" She said.

Terra looked excited.

"I would like the Calamari and Chips!" She said proudly

Beast Boy leaned to Raven's ear.

"Does she even know what that is?"

She just shrugged,

"It'll be fun when she finds out though!" She said giggling. Beast Boy's heart melted at the sound of her silent giggling.

"I'll just have the chicken breast" Aqualad said.

"I will have the Shrimp Quesidilla!"

"And I'll have the Mahi Mahi with the lemon butter sauce and the baked potato"

"Very well"

Terra looked at Raven who was giggling and Beast Boy was laughing with her.

_This makes me sick! Why is it her! Why doesn't he like me anymore! I'm everything she is and more. I'm so much more pretty then her and smarter and I can do everything better then her!_

The time was passed slowly with the waiting for their food. But finally they got it. Their plates were lowered down to them and Terra's was last.

"What the hell is this?" She said pointing to the dead and wiggly calamari.

"That would be calamari maim" Katie said.

"Well what is it?"

"It's squid stupid!" Raven said

"I ordered squid! You should tell a person what their ordering"

"Well I assumed you knew what it is"

"Yeah Terra, don't just order something with a cool name because you think that everyone will think your smart, it doesn't work that way" Beast Boy said.

"Well I'm not eating that!" She took Beast Boy's salad and started eating it. He sighed. Raven patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, we can get something at the camp" She said whispering into his ear.

He nodded and watched everyone eat. 30 minutes later Cyborg belched loudly. "Waitress!"

"Yes"

"Check please"

They paid their check and soon they were on their way back to the camp. By the time they arrive half of them were asleep. Cyborg parked and with Aqualad's help he hitched everything back up. Inside, Robin moved Bumblebee into the big bed. He also moved Starfire and Terra into their beds. Speedy was already in his bed sleeping like a baby. Aqualad and Cyborg came back in and laid in their beds. Beast Boy picked up Raven and laid her down in their bed. He put her near the window and covered her with a decent amount of blankets.

"There, now I'll see you in the morning" He said kissing her bare shoulder.

He turned out the last light for the night and they all went to bed.


	3. Redding RV Park Pt 2

**Chapter 3: Redding RV Park Pt 2**

Sun crept over the dull Californian mountains and shone into the windows of the many residents of Redding RV park. Including all 9 of the sleeping titans. Bumblebee was the first to wake rising out of the bed she crept along the carpeted floor of the rv.

"Ya'll look so peaceful when your sleeping" She said walking past most of them. She saw Terra who was throwing a punch in her sleep.

_No doubt who she's punching_ She said to herself while looking at Raven.

"Even in your sleep you two don't get along" She said shaking her head at Raven who was also throwing small air punches. She punched Beast Boy in the stomach. He pulled back in pain and shot up wide awake. She had settle down now...having beat her 'enemy' and she fell back into a small sleep. He sighed and also laid back his head closing his eyes. Bumblebee walked outside the rv and sat on the wooden picnic table. She looked out, the chilled breezed running past her ans the sun lazily crept up.

"It's beautiful in the morning"

"Yeah, I'll say" A male's voice called back to her. She blushed.

"Sparky? What are you doing out here?"

"I felt a pressure leave the bed, just making sure you were okay is all" He looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine, I just like being outside in the early morning, that's the best time of day, it's totally quiet, absolutely beautiful, and it just makes you feel good inside"

"It does have a calming affect on you"

She smiled

"So you planning anything today?"

"Yeah, I know where leaving this place"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why so soon, we haven't got to know the place?"

"We just gotta keep moving bee, it's a huge country and I gotta cover a lot of it"

"Yeah, but there's no time limit, we don't have to been there in a specific amount of days do we?"

"No but, there are other places that I wanna go to"

"So where are you thinking next?"

"Somewhere in Nevada"

"That sounds nice, what about Vegas?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about it, there isn't anything wrong with Vegas, I have to look at other places before I decide"

"Well it was nice chatting with you Cyborg, but I'm gonna go in now, some of the others might be wondering where we are" She said looking into the windows. She could have sworn she saw a face disappear from the window.

"Well once we get in their were going to have to keep a low profile" He said

"I know" She kissed him on the cheek. "Come on"

"Y..Yes maim!"

Inside the rv everyone was going crazy.

"Move! Robin yelled

"Everyone back to their beds!" Speedy yelled trying to steal la spot in Starfire's bed. Robin just slapped him across the face and Speedy went back to his bed. They all laid quietly and awaited the opening of the door. Raven awoke from her sleep not knowing that all the other titans were awake too. Beast Boy's eyes were fixed on the door.

"What's going on?" She yawned.

"Cy and Bee just had a little moment outside, so we all watched, but she doesn't know it we just don't want them to get suspicious"

"Okay" She said picking up some covers and wrapping them around her shoulders. The door opened and Cy and Bee walked in the rv hearing small almost inaudible snickers.

"Okay what did ya'll do?" He said.

Terra leaped from her bed.

"We were watching your private session! It was Raven's idea!" She yelled pointing at Raven.

"Me! I was asleep!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy growled at Terra.

"Don't look at Raven guys, she really was asleep" Cyborg sighed.

"I don't care whose fault it is!" He stormed into the bathroom,

"Aww look what you guys had to go and do, now he's in a bad mood!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it really is Raven's fault, she's just in denial is all! She's trying to look good so her precious Beast Boy doesn't dump her and come to me!" She laughed evilly. Everyone was staring at her. She pouted. "Fine it was my idea! I wanted us all to do that so that when you came in I could blame it on Raven! I though Beast Boy was a lot dumber so I though maybe he's believe me if I said it was Raven then dump her and come back to moi" She said pointing to herself. They all just blinked then went back to talking.

_They'll see, they'll all see! One day I will expose Raven for the evil she is and Beast Boy wont love her anymore and with Raven out of the way I'll be in nothing but pure happiness_

She sighed

"Dream on Terra" Raven said with white eyes.

"How did you?"

She pointed to her forehead.

"You and your stupid powers!" She stormed off toward the backroom where Aqualad stayed. At least she knew that she could talk to him.

"Aqualad? Are you awake?"

He put down the novel he had in his hands and waved to her.

"Yeah I'm up, anything you want?"

"Just someone to talk to"

"Beast Boy wont listen?"

"He's too busy with his gothic chick to care"

"Well maybe you just have to give him sometime" He smiled. She could feel her heart melting.

_What the hell is this? I love Beast Boy and noone else! I do not love Aqualad, I don not love Aqualad , I do not love Aqualad, I do love Aqualad...whoa did I just say that...oh crap! No no no I love Beast Boy and that is that_

She blushed.

"I'm glad that I could make you feel better"

"Huh? How?"

"Your blushing"

"Oh well" She blushed deeper.

"Thank you for the talk Aqualad!" She walked out of the room. He went back to reading his novel, smiling slightly. She looked flustered when she came back into their main room.

"Well, I guess your little chat with Aqualad went good" Raven said.

"How did you?"

She pointed to her head again.

"Okay you need to stop it with the mind reading Raven or you are going down!" She said yelling at her. Raven just yawned.

"I am sooo scared, help me! I need to be saved from a blonde bitch" She said sarcastically. Beast Boy just laughed.

"Nice one Rae" He laughed again. Terra's head must have popped off her head and did a 360. She was blowing steam from her ears.

"Oh yeah well, you're a half demon"

"Oh how kind of you to notice, I never would have figured it out on my own"

"Strike 2" Bumblebee said watching the cat fight.

Terra's blood began to boil.

"Well at least I'm not some little gothic stick who pretends that's she's perfectly fine when she's know that she's slightly anorexic!" She yelled. Raven looked at her stunned.

"How did you find that out! I haven't told anyone about that problem" Her eyes lowered to the ground. She was defiantly going to get something from Beast Boy later.

"I found out through this!" She picked up a small black book that had a golden spine and a number coded lock.

"My diary! How did you get in?"

"Easy, I told the name of your precious mother and turned them into numbers and it worked.

"How did you know about my mother?"

"How did I not know about her? Slade told me everything! He told me your entire past, what your mother did and what happened to her and he told me about how you were born, about your stupid mother, she went and got herself taken by your glorious father! She was a real air head that one"

Raven's eyes lined with tears.

"You take everything about my mother back"

"No"

"Take it all back!" She yelled standing up on the bed.

"No! I don't wanna because I know I'm right!" She yelled also standing. Robin nodded and he grabbed the blonde. Beast Boy grabbed Raven. Her waist was much too skinny. Why hadn't he noticed before?

"Come on Terra, were going to go up for breakfast...how does that sound?"

"Not as good as kicking Raven's demonic butt!"

"Too bad" His head shot around to Starfire.

"Come on Star" Star clapped happily and she followed Robin. Raven stood their panting.

"Raven...Rae calm down...what she said about your mother is wasn't true" He said picking up the little black book.

"Here's your diary back" She took the little book gingerly and ran outside sniffling she walked down into the forest. Beast Boy started to go after her when a hand came upon his shoulder. Someone he least expected.

"I think you should let her cool down first" Speedy said. He had never seen this side of speedy before, usually he was just some perverted freak.

"Speedy, you okay?"

"I think she needs time dude, she's a fragile chick" Beast Boy nodded slowly agreeing to him.

_Maybe Speedy isn't always what he seems, maybe he is a little more trustworthy then people make him out to be, maybe if I make Speedy feel like this was a good way to be he'll stop acting like a pervert and get on the good side of things. _

"You know Beast Boy...I may get a little out of hand with women sometimes, but I think that I understand them the most.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Because, for some reason, when ever they're hurt or sad, or lonely I know. Usually so many guys have problems understanding what a women is feeling, but not me. Like take Terra, she's sad and jealous. She sad because she wants to be with you and she's jealous because you chose Raven over her"

"Are you trying to tell me to go back to Terra?"

"No because I know you love Raven, and Raven loves you to death"

"Huh? You think so?"

"Yeah, but right now she's upset"

"Well I would be too, Terra read her diary, found out about her past AND insulted her mother"

Speedy shook his head.

"No, she's upset because, she thinks your going to hate her because of her problem"

"I wanna talk to her about that, but I'm not angry, she just needs help and I'm willing to give it to her"

Speedy smiled.

"Now, you can go and talk to her, she's calming down"

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense emotional waves, but only from females...it's not a real power...I like to think of it as a power though" Beast Boy nodded and ran out the door and headed for the hill side.

"Haha! You've outdone yourself again Speedy! I can't believe he believed that crap!" He laughed hard. Aqualad came storming in.

"Would someone care to tell me why the whole Rv is shaking?" He yelled. Speedy looked at him with fear. He nodded no and watched the enraged atlantian go back to his room. He wiped his forehead and headed for the bathroom.

Terra was moving her eggs around her plate in a sluggish manner.

"Come on Terra, it isn't that bad, so you lost Beast Boy to your worst enemy! You'll find love somewhere else" Robin said trying to cheer her up. Trying was the key word there because...he wasn't so good at that.

Terra's lip quivered and she let out a small whimper.

"What Robin is trying to say Terra is that, Beast Boy may not be the best choice for you, it is obvious that destiny has chosen you with someone else" Starfire said smiling.

"But what if I don't want anyone else! I'm not about to lose the man I love to some half demon that can't love him back! He'll have his heart broken!"

"With all due respect Terra" Robin started "You're the one who broke _his_ heart in the first place"

She looked at him angrily then went back to her eggs.

"What do I do? I at least want him to like me as a friend again, we had so many good times together" She sighed.

"Well friend Terra, I have an idea!" Starfire said looking at her with a smile.

"And what is that?"

"Well maybe if Raven is ever in danger you could save her"

Terra looked at her like she was crazy.

"Aaaand what would I wanna do that?"

"Because if you save his love, then he'll trust you more" Starfire beamed.

Terra's face lit up.

"Starfire I have an idea!"

"Huh?"

"Maybe if I save Raven he'll trust me again! Then he'll like me again" She giggled.

"But Terra..." Terra gulped down the last of her juice and ran out the door.

"Thanks Star!"

"But..that was my idea" She said frowning.

"Well it was a good one!" Robin said munching on a piece of toast. She smiled at him and they went back to their conversation.

Beast Boy walked down the side of the hill. Their was a small stream at the bottom of it and Raven sat on a log with her pale feet in the water. She looked down at her reflection and threw a stone at it rippling the water in many directions. He looked at the girl sadly. Did she really feel this way about herself? He kept walking. Her head turned toward the noise coming from the side of the hill. Her eyes landed in his which were staring at her with worry.

"Hey Rae"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Rae? My name has 2 syllables Ra-and ven or are you too stupid to figure that out?" She hissed.

"Raven...please talk to me"

"You don't wanna talk you just wanna come down here to tell me that your disgusted with me and you realized that you still love Terra" She said her voice faltering.

"No, I came down here to talk to you, to comfort you"

"I don't need comforting, I'm a big girl I can deal with a few insults" She said coldly.

"You look like you need comforting to me?" He said in a caring voice.. She looked at him with nothing but sadness.

"Do I really stand out as being weak? Or fragile?"

He just shrugged.

"You don't look weak to me, but you do look a little bit frail, anything you wanna talk about?" She shook her head.

"Just let it out Raven, I don't mind" She looked at him scooting closer and sobbed into his chest" He rubbed her back softly.

"See, there you go, it's okay to feel sad sometimes, especially when there's always someone there to heal you up" He said standing up offering her a hand. She took it and moved back into his arms.

"Raven you can tell me about everything when your ready" He said. She nodded and clutched closer to him.

"I will tell you eventually, just not now" She said looking him in the face.

"You didn't have to and I wasn't expecting you to" He smiled. She gave a weak smile back to him and they headed back up the hill.

Cyborg was sitting at the table with a pencil in his mouth and a ton of books spread across the table.

"I guess, your planning huh?" Speedy said sitting down across from him. Cyborg just grunted.

"You have any idea where were gonna go?" He asked

"Yeah! Somewhere in Nevada, and before I blow my top and decide to just quit on this whole trip why don't you leave!"

"Alright okay I'll leave...jeesh you don't need to get your metal in a knot" Speedy started to snicker.

"You get it? I said your metal in a knot but you can't bend the..."

"I SAID OUT!" Speedy whimpered and ran out the door.

"Finally some peace and quiet" He said and he went back to work.

It was many many hours later and it neared dinner time. Everyone was sitting around the small campfire talking and enjoying themselves.

"Alright ya'll since this is out last night at this place, were going to do it right by eating a full meal around the campfire!" Everyone looked excited.

"Well I got some steak and some tofu steak on the grill and it's already to go!" Everyone lined up in back of the grill to receive their steak. Speedy licked his lips when he got his and he but into it.

"This is really good Cy!" He called

"Thanks, just enjoy it! I also have baked potatoes up here" Some of the titans went back and forth to the grill either getting some condiment or another potato, but most of them were almost stuff after their first or second helping.

"Well that hit the spot' Bumblebee said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah! What's for dessert?" Robin asked.

Cyborg smiled and pulled out three bags.

"An old campfire classic!" The three bags read, graham crackers, marshmallow's and chocolate.

"Yes!" Beast Boy hollered. Everyone hurried up and grabbed a set of the three and made their sandwich. Starfire had trouble.

"Robin what is this smore?"

"It's a sweet sandwich Star, here I'll help you" He picked her hand up holding it gently.

"You take the graham cracker on the bottom them you put the chocolate. Then you roast the marshmallow till it gets really gooey. Then you lay the marshmallow on the chocolate and put the other graham cracker on" He coaxed it toward her mouth.

"Take a bite"

She did so and her face lit up.

"Ohhh! It is wonderful! Thank you Robin for helping me" She said blushing.

"No problem" He said and looked at her sweetly.

Soon it was time for bed. The rv was unhitched to everything and Cyborg had got them check out for the morning. As soon as they all got up, they would eat breakfast. Cyborg was writing in his journal.

"And so ends our days in California, were onto Nevada next, I hope the team likes it. Because I do" He closed the book and slipped in under his pillow and fell asleep ready to wake up to drive for many hours to get them to Nevada.

**There's the 3rd chapter for you. I hope u all like this story! I personally do. And don't worry I got everything under control about where their going. I can tell you all now, they'll spend a lot more time in the western states because there my favorite! Until next time and another chapter. **

**Singofthelove**


	4. Austin, Nevada

**This is just an author's note before continuing! Yes I know the titans are ooc, but get used to it. This chapter may be a little off, considering I have had major writer's block. Also in this chapter Robin gets a little touchy with southern people! I am not racist! I love the southern states and everything in them including the people, it was just put it for some comedy...And finally everyone has been getting on my case about Raven and her anorexia. I understand she isn't that skinny in the SHOW! But this isn't the show people and I can do anything I want so...clears throat now that everything is taken care of, how about we get back to the story!**

**Chapter 4: Austin, Nevada**

Daylight had already hit the titans when some of them had waken from their sleep. They realized that they were already on the road. Robin looked around noticing that only Aqualad was the only one other the Cyborg who was up. He was sitting in a chair near the window with his book in hand. Cyborg looked like he was in a good mood. Robin stretched getting out of his bed and sat in the passenger seat buckling himself in.

"Hey Robin, you sleep well?"

"Yeah fine thanks" Robin looked forward and watched the many signed roll by.

"So where are we?"

"Were in Nevada"

Robin looked surprised.

"How long have you been up driving?"

"Since like 3 in the morning" Robin looked at the clock. It was already past 9:30.

"You don't waste any time do you?"

He shook his head.

"Nope we gotta get their, this part of the trip is going to be so cool!"

"I can't wait till we get their then. A sign rolled by that said 20 miles until Austin.

"So where are we going?"

"Austin"

"So not too much longer right" Robin asked. Cyborg looked annoyed.

"Hey Robin could you cut it out with the questions, I'm trying to drive here and their not really helping.

"Oh...sorry" He rubbed the back of his head nervously and watched the road. Dead silence passed over them. It was so quiet, you could hear Aqualad flip his page. Robin looked around, the silence was killing him!

"So Cyborg do you think we could...?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. Robin's face went red and he quickly unbuckled his seat beat and ran to the back. Aqualad chuckled and moved to the passengers's seat.

"You ain't gonna annoy me with dumb questions are you?"

"After what you did to Robin, I'm not sure I'm safe even sitting here"

"Just read your little book and leave me alone and nothing will get out of hand" He said still watching the road.

Aqualad held up a thumb and smiled at him.

"You got it dude" He buried himself back into the book.

_Ahh finally some peace and quiet, now maybe I can finally relax and have a good time just enjoying everything that goes by_ Cyborg thought to himself.

"Your going to pay for that half demon!" Terra yelled

"Or not" He said sighing loudly. He watched the road and saw a small sign that lead to a rest stop.

_Maybe I can settle things here, we can get some snacks, a trip to the bathroom, some fresh air and I think we'll be fine again._

"Alright everyone listen up!" He yelled. Everyone settled down. "Were gonna stop at this rest stop okay? So we can all refresh ourselves and get some fresh air okay? And maybe while your at it you'll learn ...NOT TO YELL IN THE RV! I"M SICK OF IT" He yelled. Everyone looked deathly scared of him.

"Well now that we have that little detail settled, who want's to go to this nice little rest stop to relax for like 10 minutes?" He said.

They all stuck up their hands immediately.

"Well there we go" He said pulling of into the exit. He parked in a long spot for rv's and shut off the engine.

"Alright everyone, we have 15 minutes! Get everything you need now, or don't get it at all!" He said. Everyone just nodded.

Terra ran to the small shop first.

"They have got to have make up in this place!" She said looking through the shelves.

"Yeah, I hope they have a lot of it! Your gonna need it all!" Raven said behind her back.

"I don't need advice from someone who wears that crappy grey stuff to make your face that pale!" She grabbed a paper towel wet it. Rubbing furiously on Raven's face. She removed it to see nothing on the towel and nothing had been smeared.

"Terra, this is my natural skin color, whether you like it or not"

"Yeah just the same as your hair huh?" Raven simply nodded.

"There is no way you are going to get me to believe that purple is your naturel hair color!"

Raven looked at her.

"Actually...it's violet" She said flipping it gently.

"I don't care if it's the color of the rainbow that isn't your natural color" Beast Boy just watched the bickering teen girl. Terra was fuming, but Raven managed to keep her cool.

"Umm girls, you just spent like 5 minutes arguing, why don't you buy your stuff now" He said nervously. Raven smiled.

"Sure" She said wandering over to the chilled drinks. She browsed the shelves looking for where they kept the cold teas. She smiled and slid open the glass door. She was hit with a gust of cold air and she pulled out a large green bottle. Closing the door she walked over to Beast Boy she handed it to him. He just smiled.

"Mint tea with Ghinsig?(I know I spelled that wrong)

"Okay, if that's all you want Raven"

"Actually I was thinking about something to eat to" She said looking at the bakery.

"What do you want? I'll get it"

"A pretzel please, and try not to get one with a lot of salt" She said

"Sure" He walked toward the small cart that had the many soft pretzels on it.

Starfire was also exploring the small store, Robin was never too far away. In his opinion, no person from the south could be trusted right away. He watched her eyes lit up in delight every time she saw something 'interesting' the first time he had to listen to her go on and on about how a curling iron resembled that of the headpiece of some great ruler on her planet. He just shook his head, wondering how the rest of the team was holding up. _Lets see, Cyborg is buying...gum I think? Aqualad is...buying another book, Terra and Raven are quarreling, Starfire is browsing, Bumblebee is happily munching on what looks like a bagel and speedy is...flirting with the cashier. Figures_ _he's so full of himself. _Robin just shrugged turning his attention back to...Starfire?

"Starfire?" She wasn't there.

"Starfire?"He looked around, not seeing her face or anything.

"I knew that southern people were able to be trusted" He ran along the store looking for her.

"Robin!" She yelled. She was waving to him. "Over here, I must ask you something!" He wiped his forehead in relief and mad e his way to her.

"Yes Star?"

"I was wondering, could you tell me what these are?" She said holding up a bag of...pads.

"Uh well, you see star...these are...umm...hats! Yeah you wear them on your head" He said beaming.

"I see, then why is there a picture of underwear?"

"Well...umm" He saw Cyborg waving to him frantically.

"Sorry Star we gotta go, looks like I can't answer your question!" He said running out of the aisle and out of the shop.

"But we are in the same vehicle" She said to herself putting the package down she followed. Robin met up with Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I owe you one"

"You looked like you needed help"

"I did, thanks" He said panting and jumping into the rv.

It had been another two hours or so and the titans had finally come to Cyborg was carefully leading them.

"Alright ya'll wait here, this is where we are staying!"

He said hoping out of the rv door. The hot summer breeze was laced with humidity.

"Oooh man it's hot!"He said walking to the small cabin. As he opened the door a little bell sounded. One of the 3 people looked up at him.

"Come over here" She said

He walked over and stood infront of the women.

"What can I do for ya?"

"Well I was wondering if I could get a space here for like 2 days?" She looked over her computer tapping on the keys now and again.

"Well we do have a sight in the back, near the pool, if you would want that?"

"Sure hook me up with it" She nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Victor Stone" She nodded and typed in his name hitting a few buttons.

"For two nights...that'll be $34.00 for each person in your rv"

"Umm I have 9 maim" He said. She only nodded pressing a few buttons on her calculator.

"That will be $429 please" She said. He pulled out a wallet, He rummaged through picking out 4 100 dollar bills and 2 20's.

"Thank you very much your change is$11...have a nice time at Kingston Canyon Rv Park"

Cyborg walked out with his sight number and a brochure on the local sightseeing places.

"Well that women seemed enthused with her job" He walked out of the small building and saw that his rv was shaking around.

"What are they doing in there!" He marched angrily to the rv and opened the door in rage. When he got inside he saw that Aqualad and Speedy were head deep in an argument of some sort. Starfire and Bumblebee were trying to stop the fight. Robin and Terra were cheering them on. Raven looked like she was trying to sleep and Beast Boy, looked like he was trying to give out instructions.

"Look at this!" He yelled. Everything stopped.

"I leave you guys alone for 20 minutes and this is what happens? The team goes wack! Well I for one aren't going to tolerate that: He walked to his driver's seat and set the brochure in the glove compartment.

"Now sit down and shut up, at least until we get hooked up, then you can go into the pool and have as much fun as you like without breaking any of the campground rules, if we get kicked out then I am so gonna kill you guys!" He started the engine and he drove down the dusty path.

Everyone just watched out the windows as the dust blew by.

"Eww! I don't wanna go out there it's all dusty!" Terra yelled.

"Get used to it, as long as were out here in the west, most of what your gonna see on the ground is gonna be dust" Raven said. Terra glared at her. Cyborg pulled into a space in the back. Parking he got out of his seat and went to the refrigerator. . He pulled out his leveler and placed it inside.

"Well were all leveled, Aqualad, can you help me outside?" Aqualad nodded placing a bookmark in his book he set it down and opened the door.

"Geez Cy, it's really got out here"

"Actually it's just the humidity"

"I know that, I'm just saying that Terra isn't gonna like this"

"She'll get over it, she agreed to come on this trip"

"Yeah I suppose" He said pulling out the electric cable.

"Say Aqualad, you wouldn't happen to like Terra would you?"

Aqualad just looked at him with stern face.

"No, I mean she's a nice girl, but I really don't see her as my girlfriend, I really don't see anyone, I'm, more of a loner" He said.

_Well I hope he doesn't see through my lie_

"If you say so, I don't know it seems like she's take a liking to you is all, just wondering if you had the same feeling, I aint trying to pressure you"

"I see" He said finishing up his job.

"I'm gonna go tell em to get dressed for the pool k?"

Cyborg nodded and went back to tightening his water cord.

Aqualad walked up to the trailer door and opened it.

"Umm...I guess I should tell you to get dressed for the pool"

"Sure thing!" Beast Boy yelled and he ran back into the bathroom.

After an hour of calamity and arguments everyone had succeeded on dressing themselves in their bathing suits. They made their way out of the trailer in a single file line. The girls first and the guys last. Each girl wore a bikini to match their color. Bumblebee wore a mustard yellow with small white flowers and bumblebees. Starfire wore a light pink with little stars of every color. Raven wore a plain deep purple. Imprints really weren't her thing. Of them all Terra showed off the most, Unlike the rest of them who wore normal bikini's, she wore a tube top bikini hoping to impress Beast Boy.

The guys did the same thing. Each of them wore a pair of trunks that would suit their colors. Aqualad persisted that he just wore his normal costume, that's what he always used and convinced them that he didn't have a normal bathing suit. Cyborg only watched them from the side, he couldn't go in the water. Robin wore a deep red with dark green stripes running up the sides. Beast Boy wore forest green with the imprint of leaves. Everyone moaned when Speedy came out in a tight black Speedo and they told him to go back in and put on something suitable.

"But this is suitable!"

"Not it isn't it's disgusting and your scaring the girls!" Robin said pointing to the petrified girls, who were huddled in a corner. He sighed and went backing. He returned momentarily in black trunks.

"There are you happy now? I changed!"

"Yes, now do us all a favor" Terra shouted.

"And what would that be?"

Terra ran up behind him and pushed him into the pool.

"Test the water for us!" She shouted. He came to the surface and flashed a thumbs up sign.

"Good enough for me!" Beast Boy said jumping in. As soon as he hit the water it felt like a million cold daggers went through his body. He came quickly to the surface and jumped out of the pool as a fish flopping on the concrete. Raven picked him up.

"Eww! You picked up a fish!" Terra squealed.

"Yes, but it's Beast Boy" He morphed into a fluffy duck and rubbed his soft feathers against the inside of her arms. She patted him on the head and set the little duckling down. He morphed back.

"That water is freezing, I refuse to let the girls go in there!" He said. They just looked at him like he was crazy and jumped in anyway. A large splash of water hit Raven.

"Great, I wasn't planning on getting wet"

"Come on Rae! It's fun!"

She growled at him.

"My name is Raven!" She said lying on a sun chair. Beast Boy just shrugged and dove under the water.

The 7 titans who were in the pool were now exhausted and cold. They hadn't though to bring towels.

"Well as long as your just standing here listen up" cyborg announced.

"I would like you all to get your showers and hurry up, otherwise we wont have enough time to visit the landmark I want you to visit. The titans nodded and headed inside. Terra grabbed her stuff first and ran outside looking for the public showers. She didn't find them and ran back inside.

"Umm where are the 5 star showers?"

"There are none Terra, the showers are over there" He said pointing to a bunch of wooden posts with shower curtains diving each one. A hose was placed over top each one of the wooden poles.

"Your...kidding" She said disgusted.

"Those are out showers? There horrible! Why would someone pay for a shower like that!"

"Because that's what this place has to offer Terra, get used to it, this might be the case for many of out places out here in the west" Cyborg said.

"Well I don't like the west, I wanna go to the east where everything is clean and we can go shopping"

"You can go shopping out here"

"Yeah but it's like 200 miles to the nearest mini mall" She said pouting.

"Just get your showers and hurry up" He said. Raven had already walked over to the showers and placed her things inside her curtain. She turned on the hose. All the rest of them could see was a silhouette figure of Raven taking a shower. The rest of the girls including an angry Terra followed.

"See, you just need one to go and the other's follow like little ducklings" Cyborg said

The boys nodded and headed toward their own showers.

The titans were all cleaned up and ready to go. Cyborg had just finished unhooking the rv and they were pulling out of the site and heading toward Cyborg's first great landmark of the trip.

"I think you guys are really gonna like this place" He said his voice overflowing with anticipation and happiness.

Terra sighed.

_Yeah right, what's he taking us to, the museum of dirt...oh I have something better how about we go to the national museum of torturing Terra! That's sounds like loads of fun. _

_When I agreed to this trip I didn't think we would be pioneers playing things back the in the old days. I thought we would be browsing Vegas or something. _

She looked around seeing nothing of interest. She sighed. The rv stopped 35 minutes later and they pulled into a parking lot of gravel.

"This is gonna be loads of fun!" Terra said,

"I know friend Terra! Is this not going to be the best mark of land you have ever seen!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Umm Star, it's called a landmark" Robin said.

"Oh well, the landmark shall be most enjoyable no?"

Robin shrugged.

"You bet it's gonna be cool!" Cyborg said stepping out,

"okay Ya'll take a look at the one and only **Strokes Castle**!"

Terra's face lit up.

"A castle! Like with princesses! Maybe this wont be so bad!" She said running out the door.

"Actually Terra"

"What the hell is this! I thought you said this was a castle"

"Well they call it a castle...it's technically a house though. The family of Stokes lived here around the late 1800's, see there are 3 stories, each one has something different on it. Over time people kept stealing things from it so they put a fence around it. It's a fascinating piece of Austin, Nevada history" Cyborg said smiling.

"There isn't anything special about this heap of garbage!" She said scoffing.

"I'm going back in the rv where it's cold and there are fun things to do" She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Well I guess we couldn't help that" Robin said.

"Agreed, we should still get cyborg to teach about this building that is called a castle but is actually not" She said. They just looked at her and laughed playfully.

"I did something wrong?"

"No Star, were just having a little fun" Robin said.

"Oh...okay then!" She said she walked closer to the fence.

"It certainly is cool" Beast Boy said. Mummers were heard through the air. A half an hour passed and Cyborg drained himself of every last detail about the castle.

"Well come on guys, lets go in for something to eat then head back" Cyborg said.

They had returned to the campsite and all of them were tucked into their beds. Cyborg had his journal out.

_Dear Journal _

_We visited Strokes Castle today. Everyone loved what I planned. Except for Terra, we'll find something for her out here. She just needs to get used to the west is all. Tomorrow I'm planning for us to go on a little nature trip. Some fishing and hunting, yeah that'll be fun, I know the guy will like it. I know I'm gonna get another round of complaints from Terra but still the rest of them will have fun. The west is fun for mist people and once we get into the east terra will have more fun. Well that's all for now. _

He shut the journal and fell back on his pillow. He signed and turned out the last light in the rv.

**There we go! There's the 4th chapter. Hope you like it! The next chapter I must warn you may bet a little iffy for some people. A little detail about hunting that's all. Oh and incase you are wondering what Strokes Castle is, I have some pictures of it. If you go to my profile their will be a section on their about pictures for Spring Fling. Just look at the one's under Austin, Nevada and you can see it!**


	5. A Day in the Field

**Chapter 5: A Day in the Field**

**Alright everyone! Time for the update of Spring Fling! Their will be brief but descriptive pieces of blood and injury okay! Just to let you know...umm nothing else. I'll see if there are any pictures needed. If there are you know where to find them! Anyway on with the story! Their will be a mentioning of a book written by the author Maggie Shayne called Colder the Ice. She's my fav author!**

The titans were happily munching on a round of breakfast compliment of Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"Dude! I thought you said we were going to do something fun today! So far all we've done it sit around and eat breakfast!" Beast Boy whined. He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"BB, it's like 9 in the morning, we all just got up" Cyborg said. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Nu uh! Aqualad's been up reading that dumb book of his!" Terra picked up the book and read the back.

"Actually it sounds pretty interesting" She said looking at the picture on the front.

Starfire took and interest and grabbed the book from her hands.

"Colder then Ice?" She said looking at the picture.

"How can something be colder then ice...ice is like the coldest thing on the planet!" She looked at the side of the book noticing the small letters underneath the brand company.

"And what in zal is a romantic suspense? That sounds kinda dumb!" She said tossing the book aside. Aqualad picked up the book, a blush spread on his face. He sat himself back up regaining his composer and looked at everyone who was now staring at him.

_Oh well, I guess the jig is up. They all know that I read romance stories. Oh great now their all going to make fun of me! _He shouted in his mind.

Cyborg took another look at him and laughed his head off. He fell to the floor laughing until Bumblebee stepped on his robotic hand.

"Aqualad, their isn't anything to be ashamed of. Just because you like romance novels doesn't mean that you're girly" Bumblebee said in a sweet and gentle tone.

"Yeah, but his hair can prove otherwise" Speedy said rising from a chair.

"What kinda man reads this crap" He said hitting the book out of his hands. It fell to the ground and the book mark was lost from the pages. Aqualad looked from Bumblebee, to the book and then to Speedy. He stared at him coldly, his black eyes filled with fire staring him down. Speedy grew nervous.

"You know what! I just thought about something! I think that I need to go now" He said rushing out of the room. Aqualad looked to the floor again but to his surprise his book was gone. He looked around frantically. His head thrashed around looking for the book. He saw a small pale hand holding it out in front of him.

"Thank you Raven" He said. Taking it gingerly from her hand. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. Skimming them he placed the bookmark back into it's place and set the book back down on the table.

"Anyway! Today I was thinking about a little old fashion, fishing and hunting trip!" Cyborg said throwing his arms in the air. Beast Boy shuddered.

"And why would I wanna do that?"

"Well you don't have to, but I think it would be fun!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah" Robin said nodding. "I think it's a good idea!"

"Well I don't! Killing animal's doesn't sound like a very good vacation" Beast Boy said pouting. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to BB" She said smiling slightly. He smiled back and put a hand on top of hers. Terra's blood boiled as she watched the two.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Terra said.

"One thing Cyborg, how are we suppose to hunt, if we don't have any guns" Robin said looking at him confused.

"Don't worry, the place were going to allows you to rent them" He said pointing to a small booklet. "I have everything under control, but I made a reservation so we have to go like now" He said flashing a huge smile.

"Well then lets hit the road Sparky! What are we waitin for!" Bumblebee said throwing her hands in the air. Cyborg ran to the drivers seat and sat down. Strapping himself in he buckled his seat beat and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Everyone sit down!" he yelled. Robin and Starfire sat down on one side of the table across from Aqualad and Terra. Speedy was sitting in the chair across from Beast Boy and Raven. Trying to focus his gaze on Raven's chest without getting caught and slapped to kingdom kom.

Showing up over the distance was a large metal gate. That which looked like a cemetery's gate.

"Dude, I thought we were going hunting, not to the graveyard"

"This is it! I know it had a weird fence but trust me I know were in the right spot! They also allow fishing here to" He said stopping the rv in a parking spot.

"Everyone get out of the rv!" The titans scrambled to the exit and ran outside standing on the gravel parking spots.

"Okay there are going to be a few rules" He said clearly looking at all the titans.

"Rule 1: The gun given to us are not toys and you CAN hurt someone with one" Terra looked at Raven evilly.

"That mean's you Terra" Cyborg said looking at her. She blushed.

"Right, sorry" She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Rule 2: Everyone is going to be distanced apart with a partner! There will be one group of three. So I suggest you get your partners right now" Cyborg side stepped toward Bumblebee. Robin moved slowly over to Starfire's side with a face as red a cherry. Beast Boy marched happily to Raven's side. Terra looked around and sighed. She moved to Aqualad's side. Speedy looked around desperately. "Umm I think I'll go with BB and Rae" He said running to them. Raven rolled her eyes while Beast Boy gave him a high five.

"Good then, everyone has a group?" Everyone nodded.

"Well then yall follow me!" There was a small log cabin a little ways over the hill. The outside was decorated in elk, deer, and moose heads. They walked inside. It was covered in antlers and furs. Animal heads of different shapes and sizes were mounted on the walls. Huge fish were attached to large boards. Beast Boy shuddered and hide beneath Raven's cape, only to be slapped.

"I wasn't trying anything! I don't like this place is all!"

"Yeah uh huh and next thing your gonna tell me that Speedy isn't a pervert" Speedy was looking in fascination.

"Well you never know, he could have changed"

"I don't think so BB, I caught him looking over at Raven earlier today and I don't mean her face" Robin said looking at the fascinated Speedy. Raven scoffed.

"This is why I don't want him in our group"

Beast Boy slung his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Raven, I'll be there watching you" She smiled. Starfire gazed around the small cabin.

"Ohh what cool stuffed animals!...but why are only their heads here, and why are the on the wall?" She said looking around at the many heads.

"Well Star, these aren't stuffed animals, because...because their real" Robin said.

"Real? Then why are they not moving?"

"You see that's what most hunters do, they kill and animal worthy of prize, then they...well they cut of their head and mount them on the wall like trophies" He said .

"That is terrible! Why would anyone want to kill and adorable animal?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Because, sometimes it's for fun, sometimes it's for money and sometimes it's for food"

"What are we doing today Robin?"

"Were hunting for food, it's hunt your own food today" He said watching Cyborg talk to the man behind the counter. He was holding up 2 different types of guns.

"So what is Cyborg bringing back Robin?" She said as Cyborg neared them.

"Well there guns Star, remember, the villains use them all the time and they try to hit us, well that's what were going to use to hunt"

"Alright yall! I got 5 rifles and 4 pistols. Those of you who are going to eat something small tonight like rabbit or quail take the pistols and those who are going o eat something generally large take a rifle" Robin took a rifle and told Starfire that she should take one too because she had 9 stomachs she would have to eat more. Cyborg took a rifle and the final rifle Aqualad took. Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, Speedy and Bumblebee all took pistols.

"Okay ya'll lets head outside!"

Outside the cabin they walked to were the forest opened up. Birds chirped and the rustling of leaves could be heard.

"Now, each of you will also be given a box of spare bullets. The guns are loaded now. There are 5 different paths leading to different places. Each of them have a lake at the end. Here are some rods for fishing. He gave each group 2 rods. Also there is a rule that I want you to be aware of...if you get into trouble and you need someone to help you take your gun and shoot three times in the air" Everyone nodded. Robin handed each group a black backpack.

"These are filled with snacks, water, extra bullets, room for your guns and rods, and they have medical supplies in them" Raven took the backpack and swung it around her back.

"No problem" She said. Robin nodded. "Also, there is a watch in their, we'll meet back here at around...5 pm, we'll go to that little place right there and we'll cook all this up and eat it" He said pointing to a little outdoor place with a large pit. "There is also some large and small bags in their for assortment of uses. You could put small animals in them and if there is anything you find out there that you want to keep then by all means keep it" Cyborg said.

"Well I think we've done covered everything so, lets go"

Cyborg and Bumblebee headed down the path on the very right. Robin and Starfire took the one in the middle. Aqualad and Terra chose the one next to Cyborg's toward the left and Beast Boy, Raven and Speedy chose the one of the very left.

Cyborg and Bumblebee walked down their dusty path looking for any sight of animal. A few squirrels past them by, but they were too hard to hit. Besides, squirrel didn't sound to appetizing to Bumblebee.

"So what are you looking for Sparky?"

He growled at the use of the nickname. "I'm gonna try to find some kind of deer, that's what I want" he said looking for any large meadow.

"Well wouldn't you need a meadow, since that's where they hang out?"

"Yes...that's exactly what I need B" He said angrily. She looked around.

"You know where we are?"

"No! I don't! Now be quiet"

She stared at him sadly.

"Yeah sure" She said quietly. He sighed he knew he hurt her feelings but he didn't act on it at all. They came to a large open field. Covered in long grasses and wildflower it looked like a picture in a calendar.

"It's beautiful" She said looking around the place. Cyborg set the backpack down on the ground and knelt down in the grass.

"B this is where you gotta be quiet okay? This is were I'm gonna hunt"

"Sure Cy" She said sitting down facing away from him, facing the way they came. She tossed her gun back and forth. Stuffing it into the bag she pulled out a bottle of water and snapped the kid off. Pouring the cool liquid down her throat she drank chugged half of it. releasing the bottle she took it away from her lips quenching her thirst.

Cyborg was focused on a small dark opening across the field where there were 3 deer grazing.

"Haha, I gotcha" he whispered. His finger slid over the small metal trigger.

He pulled the trigger back and released the bullet which flew through the air. Then he heard.

"WAHOO!" A female voice shouted. The deer picked up their heads seeing Cyborg they darted off. The bullet hit a large tree behind them pinning a leaf to the tree trunk.

"Damn" He said walking toward the bullet's resting place. Bumblebee picked herself up and skipped over to him.

"It got away?"

"This is why you need to be quiet, I'm gonna kill her when we get back"

"Kill who Cy?"

"Terra, didn't you hear her yell?"

"Yeah I heard her, she scared me"

"Well come on, we better try and follow them deer as best we can" He said trudging through the damp forest. Bumblebee followed quickly.

Terra was twirling around in circles.

"Oh yeah! No more big bad spider!" She said in triumph.

"Terra, can you please pay attention, you killed a spider, big deal were hunting for something we can actually eat" He said annoyed. The blond girl followed him skipping through the forest.

"Yeah well it's an accomplishment for me! I usually can't touch those things! I think I'm beginning to like the outdoors Aqualad!" She said. She skipped happily until she tripped over a log she didn't see and she landed in a patch of wet dirt(otherwise known as...mud)

Aqualad turned around to see the now flailing Terra.

"Ewww it's mud! I landed it mud!" She said screaming.

"Shhh, Terra your going to scare away our dinner" he said whispering.

"I don't care I landed in mud!"

He sighed. Taking off the backpack he pulled out another set of clothes.

"Here, go behind that tree and change into these" He said handing them to her.

"You wont peek will you?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No, I have no interest in peeking Terra" He said walking away from the spot. She smiled and ran behind a wide tree. She changed from the muddy pair of jeans and shirt to a fresh new pair. She emerged from behind the tree to see Aqualad looking her way. Her belly shirt showed most of her flat stomach and the jeans hugged her figure tightly.

He cleared his throat and brought to her a wet cloth.

"Here, wipe your face with it" He said. She took the cool cloth and wiped the caked mud of her face. It was a dark brown color once she was done with it. He took it back from her and wrung it out.

"Well come on Terra, we better keep moving" he said placing the damp cloth in the backpack. She hurried her pace and walked beside him. He smiled and they walked across the meadow.

Robin was crouched down aiming at a small quail which was picking bugs from the ground. Releasing the trigger the bullet sliced through the air and hit the bird straight on. It fell to the ground. Robin blew across the barrel of the gun and set it down. Starfire rushed after him with a large bag and picked up the gun. Robin picked up the dead bird by it's feet and stuffed it into the bag.

"Very good Robin! You have shot yet another little bird called the quail!" She said. She looked happy on the outside, but on the inside she was dying to cry, seeing him kill all these little birds tore her up.

"Thanks Starfire, I guess were safe to know we'll have something to eat tonight" He said holding onto Starfire's pistol. The silver gun caught the rays of the sun making it glow.

"Starfire how come you haven't hit anything yet?"

"Oh well, I suppose it is because I do not know how to use the gun" She said lying. He chuckled.

"You don't have to lye to me Star, I know the real reason you don't wanna even pick up that gun"

"You do?"

"Yeah, you don't want to hurt anything, you don't want to hit the little birds do you? You think it's a terrible thing to do and I bet your crying on the inside"

"Robin, how did you?"

"Because Star, I can tell" He set the bag down and walked closer to the saddened alien.

"You don't have to cover up your feelings with fake ones, because I can tell when your lying Star"

"Robin I didn't want you to think that I was too weak or something"

"No Star never" He pulled her close hugging her.

"I don't think your weak just because you don't wanna hunt. I don't think Beast Boy is a girl because he doesn't eat meat, it's just something that makes you, you" She sighed softly.

"Thank you Robin, I feel much better" She said looking out toward the meadow. It was like Cy's meadow. There was long grass covering the ground and many wildflower's. He let her got and walked toward a flowering bush with large pink flowers. He picked on off so it had a long stem. Starfire had followed him watching his every move. He smelled the flower and turned to her. Pushing back a few strands of hair he placed the flower's stem behind her ear. When he hair fell back into place, you could only see the large pink flower.

"I think it suits you" He said. She blushed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" He said pulling away and placing the backpack back on his shoulders he walked out of the meadow and back into the forest. Starfire following him close behind.

Of course not everyone was having such a good time.

"That is the fifth time you have 'accidently' touched Raven's chest Speedy, your it's getting annoying and your upsetting Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah well at least I'm actually doing something! You haven't done a damn thing!"

"I can't help it if I don't wanna hunt! I don't even eat meat! How in the world do you think I'm going to kill something?"

"I don't know the least you could do it try"

"It's already like 1 pm Speedy and we still haven't got anything!"

"Enough with the fighting" Raven yelled. She pulled out a pistol and aimed toward a gap in the forest where the forest met the field. Pulling back on the trigger the bullet flew from the barrel. S few feel away something fell to the ground. She blew on the barrel of the gun.

"The next time I catch you bickering, that will be you" She aimed the gun toward Speedy.

"And the next time you touch me anywhere on my body, this bullet is going right through your head" She said firing the bullet in the air. Speedy shook in fear and picked up a pistol running over to the fallen animal.

"Umm looks like a...rabbit I think" He said picking up the fallen rodent.

"Yeah that's a rabbit" She said bringing a bag. She placed it in. Blood smeared in the plastic bag. Beast Boy shuddered. Raven pulled back her cape. She was facing off to the side. He could see the ribs through her skin, it didn't look as bad as last time though. Speedy was also watching her but he wasn't looking at her ribs. Beast Boy slapped his forehead.

"Speedy?"

"Yes!"

"Can you take this gun and walk down that path their...I need you to scout ahead, just to see how far this lake is from here"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because!"

"You just wanna have time with Raven! Look I want time with her too!"

"You don't wanna spend time with her, you just wanna wait until I leave and feel her up!"

"Nu uh!" He yelled

"Just go!"

"No way! I'm not letting you have her all to yourself!"

"JUST GO!" Raven yelled. Speedy shook his head.

"Okay but if I find you two on the ground naked, I'm not explaining to it to Robin!" He said walking away. Raven blushed.

"Hey don't think about that Raven, besides were only 19 that's too young" He said whispering.

"Well at least I know **_your_** not thinking about anything like that"

"Nah..."

"So what did you wanna say?"

"Huh?"

"Well you obviously wanted to say something, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten Speedy to leave"

"Yeah, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about" He said

"And?"

"Well it's about...it's about your little...problem"

She shied her head away from him.

"Raven, why are you trying to starve yourself?"

"It was just one of those things Beast Boy, I thought I was fat okay, not much else to say"

"Your not fat, and you never were"

"Your just saying that" She said looking away from him. He shook his head.

"No I'm not, I really mean it, what really made you do this?"

"You'll laugh at me"

"No I wont go ahead tell me, you can trust me" She looked into his eyes.

"Alright, the reason I did this was because, I...I was upset that you chose Terra over me, I was jealous"

"You, jealous?"

She nodded. Crystal tears formed around her eyes. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Come here" he whispered. He stood up taking her with him and pulled her closer. She buried her head in his chest. She sob silently.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Raven" He said rubbing her back. She sniffled and placed her head in the crook of his neck. He held her there. His ear twitched and he pulled away from her.

"What is it?" She said

"I hear something" He said crouching down. Across the way Terra was holding her gun to the shadow across the path.

"Gotcha" She said pulling the trigger. The bullet came so fast. White hot pain skinned the top of Beast Boy's arm. He hissed in pain pulling way his arm. Blood covered the front of his arm. Raven stared at the rising blood. She ran to the backpack realizing it was with speedy. She took her gun from underneath a pile of leaves and held it to the air shoot three times. The gunshots echoed through the forest. Robin and Cyborg picked up their heads and the signal and ran toward it. The girls on their heels. Speedy turned around and ran back toward the field. Knowing it was either Raven or Beast Boy in trouble. Aqualad and Terra reached them first.

Terra stopped and cursed under her breath

_Dammit! I was suppose to hit the bitch! Not the hottie! Great how can I live with myself...oh I know, they wont know it was me unless I tell them. _

"Beast Boy!" She yanked the backpack from Aqualad and pulled out the medical box. Cyborg and Robin came to the scene. Cyborg looked at the wound.

"He'll be okay, and he doesn't have to fo to the hospital, it just skimmed the top" Cyborg said

"I think we should get out of this hunting place" Robin said

"With crazy people killers on the loose I agree we go back to the rv" Starfire said.

"That's murderers and I agree with Starfire" Raven said focusing on Beast Bot's wound. As soon as it was wrapped she kissed the bandage and helped him up. Robin stuck his tongue out.

"That's sick! I should be the one cuddling with Raven!" Speedy said. Everyone glared at him.

"Well it should be me!"

Later on in the evening the were all back from the hunting place. They gave all their shootings to the man who owned the place and they got a full refund back.

"Well I guess we can have a normal dinner then huh" Cyborg said. They all nodded as Cy pulled into a McDonald.

"Order up people"

Cyborg was in the back obviously still up. Beast Boy was still shifting for the fear of landing on his bad arm.

"Beast Boy settle down" She said whispering.

"I can't it hurts"

"I think I know how to take the pain away" She said smiling. She leaned closer to his face and kissed his softly. She pulled away and looked at the starstruck Beast Boy.

"Better?" She said asked.

"Much" He said lying back down.

He laid on his side with his arms around Raven's waist. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Cyborg laid on his bed with a small light on and his journal out.

_Today we went on a little hunting trip, but it didn't go so well. Beast Boy was shot, well not really but it gave him a good bandage. Anyway, I have decided that we are going to go to Las Vegas but were gonna work are way their, next stop Tonopah, Nevada!_

**That's it for this chapter! There are no pictures for this place though! Hope u had some fun reading this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Tonopah, Nevada

**There will be a little language in this chapter. Tee hee!**

**Chapter 6: Tonopah, Nevada**

The night passed silently and all 9 of the titans got their well deserved sleep minus Beast Boy. He constantly turned and moved around also making it a little uncomfortable for Raven. He knew he should try to stop for her sake but he couldn't help himself. By the time he had found a comfortable position he had only got three and a half hours of sleep.

"Alright yall! Rise and shine! Come on all you sleepy heads, today's a new day and we gotta keep going" Cyborg arose from his bed and headed to the driver's seat. Putting his hands on the wheel he looked back. Aqualad was already up with a new book in hand.

"Do you like get a new book everyday girly dude" Speedy questioned while reading over his shoulder.

"Yes I do, and I'm not a girly dude"

"Your right, sorry unitard guy"

Aqualad's's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't call me that...Robin"

"What! I didn't do anything!" Robin shouted

"No sorry Robin, that's what they called Speedy when you guys left us in charge of the city"

"It's no better then unitard guy" Speedy mocked.

_contain yourself Aqulad, he's not worthy beating up. You'll make yourself look less gentlemen then you are, and then you'll never be able to win Terra's heart away from Beast Boy_

He sighed loudly and pulled into a lotus position humming quietly.

"Oh look, now he's meditating!" Speedy burst out laughing

"You really are girly!" He laughed

"Oh, so I guess that means that I'm girly too huh" Her voice was not to be mistaken for another. Dripping with venom and ready to send anyone to her father in hell.

"Umm hi Raven, did I mention how fabulous you look this morning" He said. Raven started to blush realizing that she had come to stop the fighting in nothing but a very see through white silk nightdress.

Speedy whistled loudly.

"Yah Babe, now your getting somewhere, now just hop in and come to my bed" That deserved a smack, and he got it.

"What the? Terra?"

"Yeah, even though I hate that goth bitch, I'm also female and I understand how it feels to be hit on and sexually abused" She said flipping her hair.

"Well then, can we just go now, I was planning to stop at like McDonalds for breakfast"

Robin shrugged.

"Fine with me, I have no complaints" Robin walked to the passenger's seat sitting down and buckling himself up.

"So Cy? Where are we going today?" Robin asked looking at a map of Nevada.

"Ohh I know were finally going to Las Vegas right! Maybe I can finally get myself laid!" Speedy jumped up on the table and did his 'go speedy' dance which was interrupted when he was throw against the wall.

"Oops I think I let my powers slip" Raven said covering her mouth.

"Hey there will be no power using in my rv! You got that! That goes for everyone and Robin, no weapons and no fighting. Once we get outside the rv you can fight, just not in it. Are we clear?" He said looking at Raven

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Cause you're the one who started my lecture"

"Ice"

"Huh?"

"You said are we clear and I say, clear as ice" Raven said icily.

Terra leaned over to Aqualad's's ear. Her thigh bumped against his and it sent a zing through him.

"Y..yeah"

"I didn't say anything yet"

"Oh well go ahead"

"I was going to say talk about ice queen"

"Oh yeah, she's defiantly that!" He shouted not noticing that she was able to hear him.

She approached him with 'your dead' all over her angel like face, only now it was like a devil's face.

"You wanna say that again fish boy?" She hissed through her teeth.

"No he doesn't! But I'll say it for him, I know what he's thinking and I can read his mind"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he says that you're a dirty bitch! An ice queen bound to hell and he thinks you should keep the fuck away from everyone! Including this team, so go back to hell you Satan spawn!" She yelled breathing heavily. Aqualad shook his head no at Raven who was looking at him through crystal tears. She shook her head violently and ran to the back slamming the bathroom behind her.

"Yeah! I got her good that time huh guys" She looked around, everyone was staring at her madly.

"What?" She looked around, everyone had stone faces all mad at her, but the hardest to look at was the cold merciless look Beast Boy was giving her.

"You really screwed this one up Terra, insult her again, and just might be able to forget me as a friend, because you've already lost your chance of winning me as a lover" He said coldly and walked down the hall hoping to heal his broken angel.

"Lets' go" Cyborg said with no emotion. He put his foot on the petal and drove off.

McdonaldsMcdonaldsMcdonaldsMcdonalds McdonaldsMcdonaldsMcdonaldsMcdonalds

"Yeah I'll have 3 big breakfasts, 2 hashbrowns, 1 plate of 3 hot cakes, 2 sausage mcgriddles and a yogurt parfait" The women from the other side spoke.

"Drinks...5 orange juices, 2 milks, a soda and...a coffee" She spoke again. "No that's it maim"

He pulled around the road and pulled out a few bills swapping them with their breakfast. They had all gathered around the tables, except for Raven who refused to eat with everyone. Their food was set out infront of them and everyone selfishly took their meal. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's yogurt and her coffee, and his hot cakes and orange juice and walked to the back room closing the door behind him.

"Hey Rae, I brought you your breakfast" he said holding up a paper bag and a coffee cup. She grabbed it from him and sipped from the cup. She set the yogurt aside.

"You okay?" He said scooting closer.

_Dumb question BB, of course she's not okay. Why do you think she wanted to eat by herself? Terra, that's the reason for all the misery in her life, is Terra's interference and my misjudgment_ His face grew sad and his appetite diminished quickly.

"I'm not hungry" She said

"Rae, you gotta eat something, you already not eating enough, please help yourself and eat before I make you eat" He said smiling half heartily.

"BB, I can't help it, I can't eat when I feel this way, in fact it makes me wanna throw up" She said turning a sudden shade of green running for the bathroom. He winced hearing her vomit. It's all because she's sad. He frowned and picked up the yogurt. He strolled down the rv and placed it back in the fridge facing the rest of the team.

"How is she man?" Cyborg asked standing up.

"She's in the bathroom throwing up" He said.

Robin and Starfire stood up looking at Beast Boy concerned. "Can we see her?" Starfire asked.

"I'll see" He said he went back in the room and Raven was sprawled across the bed crying softly.

"Rae" He said softly. "Robin and Starfire wanna see you, could they just talk to you for a sec? And maybe Cy?"

She nodded slightly. Beast Boy emerged from the room.

"Alright, just you three right now" he said motioning them forward. Cyborg stood up too.

"You don't think she would mind?"

"Nah, your part of the team" he said walking them into the room. The door closed leaving Terra, Aqualad and Speedy.

"Well I don't see the big deal! She's just faking it!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well she's upset Terra" Aqualad said.

"Yeah Terra and it's all your damn fault" Speedy said rasing her voice.

"Shh, keep it down Speedy, you'll upset Raven"

He slapped his hand covered his mouth.

"Your right, I'm sorry" He whispered.

Terra rolled her eyes. "God in heaven your all obsessed"

"Yeah Terra for Raven, because we care about her" Speedy said.

"All you care is about it getting laid with her" She said scoffing.

"That isn't true, just because she's the hottest female on this rv doesn't mean that I can't be friends with her" He said rising. He walked toward the back. He knocked on the door slightly. Beast Boy opened it.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna know if I can see her?" He said Beast Boy turned his head whispered a few words.

"Yeah, just wait until at least 2 of them come out" He said. Speedy nodded and waded back to the table with Terra and Aqualad.

"So, we were right, she wouldn't let you go in?"

"No, she is going to, I just have to wait until at least two of them come out" He said sticking up 2 fingers. She rolled her eyes.

"Well if he can get in then I can get in too"She got up and walked to the door and knocked.

"Speedy, there are still..." He opened the door and saw her blue eyes staring at him. "...terra, look no offence but I don't think she wants to see you" he said.

"I really don't care" She pushed down the door slamming Beast Boy in the forehead and knocking him out cold. She laughed and walked into the room. Starfire was facing her and Robin was on the edge of the bed protecting Raven and Cyborg was up by her head talking to her. They all stared at her coldly. Raven only whimpered.

"Look how strong the ice queen is now!"Terra laughed.

"That's it! As soon as Beast Boy wakes up, we are going to move, so we can have a nice time in Tonopah!" Cyborg yelled running out of the room. Starfire flew out of the room as well.

"Oh yeah! I can go in now!" Speedy yelled and he ran to the back and to the side of the bed where Raven's head hung.

"Oh man, look what you did to her terra" He propped her head up. Her eyes were clamped shut and she curled her fingers round his hand which was at his knee. She cried slightly.

"Get out of here Terra" He said looking into her vile blue eyes that shimmered with hate.

"NO"

He pulled and arrow from his back pocked. And an bow appeared from out of nowhere.

"I said leave the room" He said taking his aim at her.

"Your not going to use that are you? Cyborg told us not to use our weapons"

"I wont use it, but only if you get out of this room, otherwise" he dew back on the sting.

"You're my mark, and I don't miss" He said his finger sliding over the arrow's wooden body. She scoffed and walked out of the room. He lowered his bow and stuck the arrow in his back pocket.

He set Raven's head down and ran to the moaning Beast Boy and helped him up.

"You okay buddy?" He said pulling him up. Beast Boy sat on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch for helping Raven"

"No problem, why wouldn't I help her, she doesn't deserve this"

"You know Speedy, as long as you promise not to hurt her, then I'm going to allow you to be my second in command, you seem to have you own little way with her, I saw you whip out that arrow to protect her" he said smiling. Speedy smiled at him and then Raven who managed to put up a weak smile.

"Well, I'm deeply honored, does the lady agree with this?" He said She nodded.

"Yeah" Speedy walked from the room. Beast Boy lingered a moment.

"I think he's being honest huh?" He said laughing.

"Yeah, he may be a pervert sometimes, but maybe it's because he wants to cover up that, he's actually a sentimental guy" She smiled.

"I think your right" He said placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her again.

"Your gonna stay in here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out there soon" She said looking at him affectionately.

"I'll make sure nobody unwanted i:e Terra doesn't come in" He said placing a thumbs up. He opened the door, looking at her one last time, then closed it again and sat down on a chair.

"Dude, how long have we been moving?"

"About 20 minutes, we'll be in Tonopah in about 3 and ½ hours so buckle yourselves for another long car ride" He said putting his foot down harder on the gas petal.

3 ½ hours later 3 ½ hours later 3 ½ hours later 3 ½ hours later 3 ½ hours later

"Alright yall! Were at the campground, I'll just make reservations...don't yall kill each other while I'm gone!" He said slamming the door shut shaking the rv. Terra put a hand on the side of her head and sighed.

"You know just once I would like to stop at a nice clean hotel, that would be better for all of us!" She said looking at the red dirt paths and dead grass. She sighed again.

_Can't we just be somewhere that I would like. A nice fancy hotel with exclusive treatment, clean floors, no dirt and people waiting on our hand and foot. Instead were out here shoveling dirt, shooting animals, visiting old houses and who know what else, I wonder where were going today_

She sighed again.

"Could you stop that Terra, it's annoying" Beast Boy said.

"Fine Beast Boy! If that's what you want" She scoffed instead

_What a stuck up brat_ He thought to himself _Just once I would like her to care for someone other then herself and show a little appreciation to Cyborg, he didn't even have to take her on this trip, hell, I think I would like it if she went back_ He looked at her coldly noticing her eyes were wandering over his body.

"Terra stop looking at me like that, You. Cant. Have. Me, okay, your done, you've lost your chance, so stop looking at me like your going to pounce me and fell me up" he said.

She scoffed. "Well shows what you know, I...I was looking at that wound you have on your arm, you know you really should be careful" She said laughing.

"Me! I'm the one who got shot! Whoever shot me needs to be careful and learn how to handle a gun without shooting them! They need some serious lessons to improve that fucking aim!" He yelled. She gasped slightly at the use of his language.

"Beast Boy, you've never used that word before"

"So, I can use the fucking word now if I want to" He said bitterly.

"Anyway, if you didn't protect 'miss I'm faking it', she would have been the one shot and the scar would have damaged her ugly lanky grey arm not your beautiful muscular green arm" She said looking at his scar.

"Hey, you can insult me, but never under any circumstances will you insult her!"

"So she's a her? Doesn't have a name? That witch doesn't deserve a name" She laughed.

"Stop it Terra right now, before I get really angry"

"Little BB is getting angry!" She laughed

"Hey Terra, I think he means it" Speedy said.

"Shut up perv" She slapped him. Beast Boy's blood boil with anger and spite. The little devil and angel rose on his shoulders

_Calm yourself, if you beat her up now, they'll all think twice about being your friend. _The angel said _No way dude, if you punch her out then it will tell everyone how serious you are about protecting Raven_ The devil said. Beast Boy thought it out long and harder and came to a decision. He sat back in his chair staring at the blonde.

"You know what else BB, I don't think that Raven deserves you, she deserves someone who's emo like her, someone who knows that things that she's going through, and some goth kid that will tie her up to a bed and rape her every single night, I hope that happens to her"

_Now? _Beast Boy asked his inner devil. _Now do it she deserves it. _He turned toward her. _I wonder what she's talking about...Raven emo? Nah, I'll make sure later though right now. _He stood up and cracked his knuckles standing over the sitting Terra towering over her. He was closer enough to her that she could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her shiver. She stuck out her hand and ran it along his chest.

"Don't touch me" He said coldly. Her eyes twinkled with fear. He picked her up by her wrist with no trouble at all.

"Come here Terra, I wanna show you something" He kicked open the rv door and walked outside to the other side of the rv where noone could see except for the audience inside, including for Raven and he threw her to the ground. He jammed his foot to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He knelt lower making sure their was no way she could kick him where it would hurt him and he threw a punch to her face. Over and over he punched her fighting with fury and rage that built inside him. The time he thought she actually may have loved him, no a lie, insulting Raven took him over the edge. He stood up taking in the damage he caused her.

A bloody lip and a black eyes, her mouth leaked blood and she was breathing heavily.

"You see, when I get angry, I get angry, and when I say stop talking about Raven that way, I mean it k?" He said breathing down her neck. She nodded fearfully. He walked away and back into the rv. The many stares directed at him.

"Well that was entertaining" Robin said smiling slightly. Starfire and Bumblebee looked sad.

"I don't think you needed to take it that far Beast Boy" Bumblebee said. He got in her face.

"You wanna be next?" He said growling.

"No sir"

"Good, now, I'll be in the back" He said turning around walking into the back. Terra had limped her way into the rv. Starfire and Aqualad rushed to her air and sat her down on a chair.

"Well...at least...someone...cares" She breathed out.

"Yes Terra, but I do not think that you should hurt friend Beast Boy's feelings again. Or perhaps insult Raven"

"Oh, I'll never stop making her life miserable" She said. "And I'll still insult her, I'll just make sure that mister green machine can't be there to see" she rubbed her hands together.

Cyborg returned walking in her closed the door behind him and dropped all his papers.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled rushing to her side.

"Oh, It's just Beast Boy beat me up" She said placing her hand over her forehead.

"He what?"

"He beat her up Cy, right outside, but only because she was insulting Raven" Speedy said standing up.

"Can I get a majority vote? Who heard Terra insulting Raven?" He said. Everyone stuck up their hands except for Terra.

"Terra it's unanimous"

"Okay so maybe I threw in a few insults"

"A few! You called her emo, said she had ugly kin, you wanted her to get hit by that bullet instead of Beast Boy, and you said that she deserved to be bound to a bed and raped every night by some goth" Speedy said.

"Who says this is true" Cyborg said. Everyone stuck up their hand.

"I cannot believe this, is noone on my side?" She looked around. All glances were ignored and every face turned away from her.

"Beast Boy" Cyborg called.

Beast Boy came from inside the room, with tears in his face.

"BB?" He said. Starfire rushed to him and hugged him.

"Friend what is wrong?" She said.

He shook his head.

"I can't believe it" He said looking at Terra.

"You were right" He cried.

She stood up.

"HA! I told you! I told you all!...umm what was I right about?"

"This" He showed them a kitchen knife covered in blood. _This will be good, it's about time we played a trick on Terra!" _His inner voices shouted.

"What that...that Raven...she really is"

"Yep" He walked toward Terra and could hear the snickering of Raven's small chuckle in his head. He showed Terra the knife. She reached out and touched the red substance.

"You know I never though she really was emo" She said. Beast Boy nodded and he brought the knife close to him and swiped some of the red substance and stuck it in his mouth.

"Eww! Your licking her blood! You could get an STD from that!" Terra yelled.

"Robin what is an STD?"

He blushed.

"I'll tell you when your older"

"But I am 19 years old!"

"I'll tell you later" He whispered. Terra shrieked.

"She's going to kill you!"

"Actually it taste's good"

"Not coppery!" She yelled.

"No, more like strawberry!"

"What?"

"It was a joke Terra, it's strawberry yell with a little food dye is all" He said tasted more of it. She scoffed.

"I knew that"

"Anyway yall, we gotta get moving, we only have tonight and half of tomorrow!" He went to the drivers wheel and buckled up. Bumblebee followed and sat beside him. He drove to the road and followed the road for an hour.

Hour later Hour later Hour later Hour later Hour later Hour later Hour later

"Here we are!" He yelled.

Terra looked out.

"Tonopah Historic Mining Park" She said in disgust. "What about New York, New York" She said hopping out of the rv into the heat.

"Come on it doesn't look that bad" Aqualad said.

"Yes it does, more rocks, more dirt" She kicked the dirt with her foot.

"This is dumb" The rest of the titans filed out. The new and improved harsh Beast Boy and Speedy in a protective circle around Raven.

_Their acting like she's the princess of the world or something_

"Well come on a yall"

They went to the front of the building and got their tour guide.

"Hi, I'm Terri and I'll be your tour guide for today" She said

"Thanks Terri" Cyborg shook her hand. She was in a tan suit that looked like something a paleontologist might wear. It covered every part of her body except for her face. Her angelic face seemed to be the brightest thing in the room of dust and gray. Her honey brown hair swirled around down to past her shoulders and her emerald green eyes stared at them with happiness.

"Well then come on, we have a lot to cover" She said leading them down a stairway.

"Everyone grab a hat" She said pointing to the hat rack on their way down. Along the way she described many of the places that would be mined and what them mines were for and what life was for a miner. She lead them along tracks and down caverns. Eventually after an hour tour they came to a gift shop.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your trip here!" She said walking away from them. A small glass box was on the side of the wall that read tips. Cyborg stuck a fifty in the box. Feeling sorry for the girl. Leading people down these mines all day. It would make her day to see that there. They crowded into the shop and purchased things that would remind them of this place. Cyborg bought a key chain that said "Tonopah Historic Mining Park" and a postcard. They trailed themselves back to the rv.

"Well that was a waste of time" terra said looking disgusted.

"I thought it was interesting!" Aqualad said.

Terra looked at him.

"Well maybe it was a little interesting. That place was the motherboard of all mines where they mined silver! That was cool" She said

"Well I'm glad you found something interesting Terra" Cyborg said.

Later that night Later that night Later that night Later that night Later that night

Cyborg finished taping the postcard into his journal where all the others had gone scribbling in it.

_Dear journal, we visited a mine park today. Terra actually seemed to like it. Well anyway. I've decided that well spend a few more hours here in Tonopah and then move on to...well I've deiced were going to Las Vegas. I know everyone will like that. I hope they do. Until next time...Cyborg. _

He closed the book and moved himself into the covers and fell into a sleep until tomorrow. He knew that their would be a lot of noise announcing they were going to Las Vegas. All her could here was the girls yelling SHOPPING!

**There are some pictures of the mine on my profile! Please take a look at them! They play a role to get you to see these places! **


	7. Las Vegas, Nevada

**Chapter 7: Las Vegas Nevada!**

Dawn rose over the plains of Nevada and waking all animals and humans in it's path. The sun hit the golden wheat fields and shined brightly across the water. Aqualad rose from his bed and went to the front of the rv. He sat in a chair across from where Starfire and Terra were sleeping. Terra was on the outside this time despite her normal argument about being on the inside. She had a bandage over one of the spots were she had received a cut from Beast Boy's brutal attack. He sighed and picked up his newest book. **Killing Spree. **

Flipping open the pages he made himself comfortable and read.

1hourlater1hourlater 1hourlater1hourlater 1hourlater1hourlater 1hourlater1hourlater

Half of the team was now up and talking. Aqualad put down his book and was talking to Bumblebee about their trip thus far. Commenting on yesterday's surprising event.

"Yeah, didn't expect him to do that huh?" Aqualad said.

"I mean yeah, he did love her at one time so you think he might go easy on her, but I guess not" She shrugged picking up a banana and taking a small bite of it.

"Yeah well, I guess he didn't love her as much as he thought he had, it was probably just a small crush is all"

"Well I don't think Raven is just a small crush" She said

"He nodded. "And Beast Boy isn't the one to play around with a girl's heart, did you see the way is face looked when Terra told hin that she deserved to be tied to a bed and raped every night!"

She nodded fearfully. "With a comment like that, who wouldn't get angry" She said taking another bite of the soft banana. She spotted Cyborg out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Sparky! Any idea where were going today" She asked.

"Yes, I always think of where were going the night before" He said pointing to his little traveler's journal.

"So" She said nudging him. "Where are we going? You can tell me!" She said.

"Sorry B, I'm not tellin anyone" He said looking at the front of the rv. Bumblebee sighed.

"Well at least answer this, is it going to be someplace were miss princess is going to be happy?"

"Yes, I can tell you now she will be happy with this place" he said walking to the wheel and starting the rv.

"Do me a favor B, when some of these lazy butts who are still in bed are out of bed, tell them their going to have to be dressed by at least noon"

"Why so long away?"

"It's gonna take a long time to get there" he said pulling out of the campsite and down the long driveway and out onto the main road.

She clapped her hands and took another small bite of her banana finishing the whole thing.

4hourslater4hourslater 4hourslater4hourslater 4hourslater4hourslater 4hourslater

Everyone was up at this point. Cyborg pulled off an exit and onto a smaller highway waking his way with quick speed. Terra watched as the green signs passed with no hope of anything fun...but hey, what was this? A sign for Las Vegas!. She watched happily as the rv turned onto the exit for Las Vegas and jumped for joy hooping and hollering.

"Were going to Las Vegas! Were going to Las Vegas! Oh I can't believe that were finally going somewhere worth interest!" She said.

"Calm down Terra!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah!" Cyborg yelled. "It isn't as easy to drive with you screaming"

"Sorry, but if were going to Las Vegas I should be screaming" She yelled happily and started to jump across the floor. Beast Bot stuck his foot out in the middle of the aisle and tripped her. She fell flat on her face.

"Oww, that hurt! Whoever did that is gonna pay!" She got up rubbing her nose. She looked around the rv. She stared coldly at Raven who was peacefully staring out the window on the inside of the table.

"You! You did this to me! I hate you Raven!" She yelled. Raven only sighed and continued to watch the black asphalt play with the tires of the rv.

"Terra, she's on the inside of the table seats, how in the world can you blame her!" Speedy said. He sat opposite from Raven watching her peaceful face. She had a saddened look on it, like she wasn't enjoying anything, even when Beast Boy occasionally would brush his hand against her bare shoulder she would sigh and put her head down.

_Something is wrong with this girl, she was so happy the other day. I mean after what Terra said who wouldn't be but...she still had fun at all the places we went. And now that were going to like the most fun place ever, she seems so sad_ He frowned and turned his attention back to the cascading argument.

"Look Terra, you wanna know who tripped you? It was me and I admit it" Beast Boy said folding his arms over his chest.

"You...but why?"

"Didn't you learn anything from yesterday's session? Or do you want another?"

She shook her head fearfully. "I don't think I want another minute like that again" She said looking at his stone face.

"Just leave her alone Terra" Bumblebee said. Starfire kneeled down beside her.

"Please Terra, just do not do this, the more you make fun of Raven, the more Beast Boy is going to get angry with you" She whispered.

"I'm never going to give up, even if it kills me. I will get you to see all the flaws in that witch. That's she's broken and you can never fix her and then you'll come back to me! My perfect self" She batted her eyelashes.

"The only way I would come back to you is if I was so desperate I couldn't stand even myself and by then, I'd kill myself" he snorted and rubbed Raven's shoulders. She shivered slightly and put her head against the table.

"See if you would have done that to me, I would have been all over you"

"The thing is, I don't want anyone all over me"

"You hear that Raven, he doesn't want you"

"I said I don't want anyone on top of me"

"What about under you" She said rasing an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Nope"

"Hey yall stop fighting k! Were here!" He yelled. Everyone rushed to the windows and looked out at the city. It looked like a regular city now, but when it hit 8 o clock at night, the city would be alive with lights and many people and shows.

"I cannot believe that we are in Las Vegas!" terra squealed. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Starfire pressed her face to the window and looked out at the city.

"It looks beautiful! I cannot wait to roam this city"

"I know, but wait till nighttime Star, then it looks even better" Robin said over her shoulder.

"Oh goodie, Robin will you take me there! Show me around" She said pointing to the many signs and streets.

"Sure Star, I'd love to" She smiled at him happily and blushed when he smiled back at her. She went back to peering through the window. The heat from her cheeks fogged the window. Cyborg drove down a long street and turned into the parking lot of what looked like.

"Oh my gosh! Were staying at a 5-star hotel! Finally" She jumped for joy and threw a punch to the air.

"Take that you nasty old heat and dust and stuff!" The team all rolled their eyes and continued their inaudible chatters. Cyborg parked into a large parking spot reserved for rv's and shut off the engine.

"Okay yall, get all the stuff that you wanna take in the hotel" He said picking up his large suitcase. Terra had to call a bell boy with a very large cart to get her stuff into the hotel. Everyone else was able to carry their bags. Cyborg talked to the man at the front to arrange them the best rooms available. Nodding occasionally and talking back to the clerk he pulled out his cash and paid for their stay. He slowly returned to the team.

"Well yall, were on the top floor with a view that overlooks most of the city" Terra, Bumblebee, and Starfire rushed to the elevator and fought with each other to see who gets to hit the buttons. Starfire was the winner.

"Hee-Hee, I get to push the buttons!" She looked though the buttons and pushed every single on.

"No...Star" Speedy sighed.

"You were suppose to hit just the button with the number 22 on it" He sighed again.

"I am deeply sorry Speedy, I did not know" Her smile dropped as she looked away from him.

"It's alright Star" Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder. "There isn't any law that says your not allowed"

"Yeah, but now we have to stop on every single floor" Terra complain.

"Then get out on one of them and walk the stairs" Raven said scoffing.

"Well, I don't feel like it, plus I cant carry all my stuff up 22 flights of steps"

"Well you should have brought so much stuff" She yelled back. The elevator door binged. Raven picked up her stuff and hit the close door button and hopped off quickly. So noone could get off with her. Beast Boy frowned when the door shut between them.

"What's wrong B? Are you sad? Because your precious Raven decided to leave without you?"

"Well, yeah actually, she's acting different"

"Seems fine to me, same icy attitude, same non talk-a-tive self" Terra flipped her hair.

"At least I talk to you"

"Yeah, but you're a chatterbox, you never shut up" He said. The elevator binged again and he was about to step out when he saw Raven's shadow.

"On second thought" He stepped back in. Robin looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm giving her space, I think she needs it right now" he said sighing.

"SO, does this mean you **_wont_** be sharing a bed with her?"

"No, it means I'm gonna leave her alone for a little while"

"Oh" She scoffed and stared at the red lights in the elevator.

20floorslater20floorslater 20floorslater20floorslater 20floorslater20floorslater

"Here we are" he handed each one of them a key. "There are different parts to this room, since it's so big, so it's like many little rooms in one huge one" Raven was already leaning against a wall near the room waiting for them. She took a key meant for her and Beast Boy and slipped it into the main door. Walking in she brushed past everything and looked around. A huge living room occupied the space, with a big screen t.v. and entertainment system. Lush carpeted floors and a full sized kitchen. A window showed them a grand view of Las Vegas.

Raven strode toward the room in the very back and opened it with her key. She opened the door and looked around her current bedroom. It was painted a deep forest green with white lining. A bathroom was connected to it and a tv in front of the bed with a controller for the video games was also available. A blast of cooled air rushed over her sweat covered skin and she fell on the bed. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes falling into a light nap. Beast Boy followed and smiled seeing her with a peaceful look on her face. He put his duffle bag next to hers and laid down next to her. Robin had picked a room that was a dark reddish purple. He nodded in satisfaction setting his stuff down he stuck his card in his jean pocket and walked back into the main room.

"So, is everyone satisfied?" Robin said

The rest of them nodded.

"So, how about after Raven and Beast Boy wake up from their little nap, how about we go and explore the city, have a night on the town" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, that sounds great" Terra said with golden coins flashing in her eyes.

"Umm terra are you going to be okay?" Aqualad said concerned.

She blushed. "Uhhhh yeah, I'll be okay"

1hourlater1hourlater 1hourlater1hourlater 1hourlater1hourlater 1hourlater1hourlater

Beast Boy awoke to see that Raven had already gone into the main room with the other titans.

"So, I guess Raven and Beast Boy are up" Cyborg said happily. Terra started to jump around the room like a maniac.

"YAY! Were going on the town now which mean that I can go shopping" She danced around Aqualad. He watched her dance around him and blushed when her butt was in his face.

"Umm Terra? Could you like move away from me for like a minute or something?"

"Sure Aqualad! Anything you say" She looked around the room and spotted Beast Boy. She pranced over to him and grabbed the front of his black shirt.

"Just to let you know, you _will_ be paying for every I buy when we go out shopping"

"No I'm not! Why would I buy you stuff! I don't like you get your boyfriend to do it for you!"

"I don't have a boyfriend"

"Yes you do, your just to stupid to se him!"

"I have my eyes on one boy! One and it's not anyone in this place except for you!"

"Look Terra, if you didn't notice there is someone in here who actually cares for you! Someone that isn't me!"

"Alright then who is it?"

"Aqualad"

She looked at him and jumped backward.

"What?"

"Aqualad, he likes you"

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"No, but I can defiantly tell, just like I can tell that Robin and Starfire are going to get together because they like each other so much."

"Yeah you can defiantly does like her"

She scoffed.

"It's so obvious it's not even funny anymore" She said looking at him.

"We just agreed on something"

"Well it's not hard to disagree on what you know is the truth" He said giving her a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right" She looked at him again and ran off to Aqualad's side.

Cyborg was crowded by most of the team who were all asking him questions.

"So do we have a curfew?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes you do, actually all the girls have a curfew, and that would be 11:00 tonight. Guys, you can come in at any time" He said proud of himself.

"That's not fair how come the guys get to stay out later then we do?" terra said whining.

"Because Terra, there are sick men out there and we don't want you guys getting hurt" Aqualad said comfortingly.

"Oh I understand, thank you Cyborg" She said smiling.

"Yeah, anyone else have any questions?"

"Yeah, can we go now" Starfire said jumping 10 feet in the air.

"Sure Star, I suggest that you all stick with a group or a partner" he said looking at the already forming pairs.

"Well that takes care of that" He rubbed his hands together.

"Come on yall lets hit the town!"

InthecityInthecity InthecityInthecity InthecityInthecity InthecityInthecityInthecity

"Wow, I like this one and that one and this one too, what do you think Robin should I get these little pink slippers?" She held them up and batted her eyelashes.

"Star, I'm not very good with fashion and stuff like that, I just came along with you because...well because"

"Because why Robin?"

"Because, Beast Boy and me are in a bet! Yeah that's it, were umm betting that..."

"You are lying"

"What! Are you accusing me of something that isn't true?"

"No, I am accusing you of something that is true Robin, you are lying to me, and I do not like to be lied to" She said with a fake sniffle.

"Oh well Star. I'm sorry the real reason is that, I just don't want you getting hurt is all"

"Well the others would have made sure that I wasn't going to get hurt. So why did _you_ come with me?"

_Not that coming with me is a bad thing_ She thought to herself.

"Okay Star it's because...because" he looked around and spotted a public bathroom.

"Hold that thought Starfire! I have to use the little superhero's room" He said running toward the bathrooms. He ran into the men's bathroom and hid behind a stall.

"Phew that one was close, but what if she brings it up again? I can't avoid her forever. I've got to tell her" He broadened his shoulders and walked outside looking manly. Until he saw Starfire hold the air.

"Starfire? What are you doing?"

"Well Robin, you told me to hold that thought so that is what I am doing, only I really don't know if I'm holding the thought anymore, because, I do not know what a thought looks like" She said blushing.

"Star, you can't touch a thought, and that was just an expression"

"Oh" She blushed again.

"Anyway Star, there is something that I need to tell you"

"Yes"

He lead her to a water fountain in the middle of a park. The water splashed gently onto their skin. The waves at the bottom lapped the side of the white marble fountain. Robin tossed a penny in the fountain.

_Please make it good, don't let me screw this up_ he wished silently.

"Well Star, I wanted to tell you that, that I think that, that you are"

"yes" He eyes sparkled.

"Nothing, forget it Star, I'm sorry I wasted your time" He picked himself up and walked away from the confused alien. She tilted her head to the side showing that she was confused.

"I do not understand" She said softly.

"I'll tell you one of these days Starfire, just not now, it's too soon" he said walking away sadly. Starfire jogged after him. When she turned the corner, he was gone. She looked sadly across the street where she saw Terra who was dragging Beast Boy by the wrist and Raven who was following behind them at a safe distance.

"Hey Star! Come over here with us! I got you something" Terra yelled holding up a small white bag.

"Okay" She looked left and walked across the unbusy street. Terra pulled out a shoebox from the white bag and handed it to her.

"I thought you might like these, you were staring at them before" Starfire took the cardboard lid off the box and pulled out the fuzzy pink slippers she was looking at earlier.

"Thank you very much!" She swung her arms around her neck in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Star, but I need to breath" She said choking.

"I am sorry Terra" She drifted back to where Raven was walking slowly and stared at the girl's sad face.

"What is the matter friend raven?"

"Nothing just nothing, that stupid blonde bitch is hanging all over Beast Boy and I really don't want to be here"

"You do not want to be on this trip?"

"No, just not in this city?"

"Oh...Raven may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Starfire"

"Well I was wondering, you and Beast Boy have got a steady thing going correct?"

"Well yes and no"

"Well how did he ask you out?"

Raven blushed.

"Actually Star, he hasn't"

"Really? Then how did he tell you that he loved you?"

"He really hasn't done that either"

She gasped.

"But you two share the same bed"

"Well we know that we love each other, I guess, were both to scared to say it"

"You need not be afraid, he loves you very much and I can tell that you love him also and I can also tell you that you two will have a very happy future" She said smiling.

"I'd like that Star, but for now, we just have to let fate decide what's going to happen"

Theotherfivetheotherfivetheotherfive Theotherfivetheotherfivetheotherfive

"What do you think of this one?" Bumblebee said holding up a yellow and black polo"

"Bee, that's like the third one you've asked me about and I told you, I don't care" Cyborg said looking at Speedy and Aqualad who were eating.

"I'm going to get something to eat" he said snatching a fry from Speedy's basket.

"No, it's not like I wanted that fry" Speedy said to himself.

"Your so immature" Aqualad said munching on a salad.

"Nu uh!"

"I cannot believe that Beast Boy let you be his second in command" He said slipping a piece of tomato in his mouth.

"Well I guess _she_ trusts me!"

Aqualad shrugged. Robin looked around the shops that lined the streets and found a small little jewelry shop. Casually walking inside he browsed the necklace choices. There was a small one there in the front. On a thin silver chain. A single diamond pendant and it was on sale.

"Maim, how much is this?"

"About 1200"

"And it's on sale!"

"Yes sir"

"Wow, diamonds are expensive"

"And the perfect love gift" The girl said. She eyed him.

"Look, could you just ring it up then"

"Who's the lucky lady"

"I'm not telling you"

"I wish I was the lucky lady you've set your eyes on, not to often do you see someone of your status" She said purring.

"Could you just let me pay for this thing" She ran the necklace and placed it in a box.

"There you go handsome, would you like to come to my place tonight?"

"Sorry" he looked at her like she was crazy. "I have other places to be" he said running out the door. He stuck the small white box in his jacket pocket and jammed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Come on Robin! It's about to get dark!" Cyborg said as the sun was setting.

Backwiththeothersbackwiththeothers Backwiththeothersbackwiththeothers

The sun was beginning to set on the large city and people started to come out of their homes and hotels ready to hit the clubs.

"Too bad we can't go in one of those" Terra said looking at a club which had a bright blue martini glass on it's window.

"Yeah sounds like fun, lets go in their get ourselves drunk, act like a bunch of idiots and then go get ourselves fucked" Raven said sarcastically.

Terra looked at her angrily.

"Shut up Raven, not in front of Starfire" Starfire looked at them confused.

"Umm what is drunk? And what is..." Beast Boy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Starfire, I never want you to repeat that word okay" He said. She nodded. His hand slid off her mouth.

"But what does it mean?"

"Well star, it has a lot of meanings and their all bad, and I don't want Robin to know that Raven said that word, I didn't even know that Raven would use that type of language" He looked at Raven eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah Star, see that's a bad word" Terra explained. "Raven is a bad influence"

"She is not, She just has trouble letting her anger out in an appropriate way is all"

"Shut up BB and let the girl explain to Star" Raven said folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I understand now, I am to say the word that Raven said that has many bad meanings" She said

Terra looked at her with a proud face.

"Perfect"

"Well if you cannot explain what that word is or means, can you at least tell me what drunk means?" She said pleading. Beast Boy stepped up.

"Okay. Drunk is where you have drunk too much alcohol and you can't think straight and sometimes it causes you to do things that you may later regret" he said.

"And that's why you see so many teenage women on the streets with a baby in their arms" Raven said disgusted.

"Oh, what is alcohol?"

"It's a drink that only people 21 and older can drink"

"Well if only people 21 and older can drink it, then why are their teenagers that have babies?"

"Because some people don't pay attention to that law and they do it anyway"

"Oh...thank you for clearing that up" She yawned.

"If it is okay, I would like to return to the hotel please" She said covering her mouth with her hand. Beast Boy nodded. Raven looked at him with a slight smile on her face and walked toward him placing her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her waist and they followed Star. Terra was in the back and growling to herself. She was angry the whole way back.

When everyone had reached the hotel it was past midnight. Some of them stayed up to see the rest of the group come home, and other's went to sleep. Raven, Terra and Starfire had already fallen fast asleep. Beast Boy waiting for the others to get home stayed up and sat by Raven's side. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled to himself. He leant down and kissed her forehead before snuggling under the covers himself.

Cyborg had his small little journal and had just taped a postcard to it.

_I know that we had fun today but I'm going to keep moving on with this trip. Even though I know Terra is going to beat me up when I tell her that were leaving Las Vegas. She's going to kill me. But then again, this is my trip and I run it. So I've decided that we are going to Richfield, Utah, which is about a 5 hour drive from here. Well I'll say something else tomorrow. Night!_

**Authors note: I want to let you guys know that if it seems like I'm being harsh on Terra, it's because I am. I hate Terra with all my heart and I hate BB/T to my deathbed. So, I wanted to let you know, their will be extreme Terra bashing in this story. Anyway, enjoy. **


	8. Richfield, Utah

**Chapter 8: Richfield, Utah**

The 9 titans were already moving when the sun came up. Cyborg started early because the trip from Las Vegas, to Richfield was a decent way almost 5 hours. Everyone was silent. Even Terra and Speedy managed to keep themselves quiet. Aqualad didn't have a tough time though, he was already reading a new book. Most of the titans were still asleep.

"Okay Yall" Cyborg whispered. "Were going to be stopping soon for a break, so I suggest waking everyone up and get your shoes on" He whispered.

"Yah, sure...hey what time is it?" Terra asked.

"It's about 7:30 Terra"

"That early! It's going to be really really cold out there"

"Get over it Terra" Speedy said lifting himself from his chair.

"And were do you think your going?" She asked him

"To the back, were Beast Boy and Raven are sleeping"

"Gonna sneak off with Raven?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"Nope, just gonna wake the two of them up" He trailed toward the back room and knocked on the door. Hearing no response he went inside.

_Kodak moment_ He thought as he looked at the two. His arms were tightly around her waist. Her head was against his chest and his head was on top her shoulders. He snuck closer to them and tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"BB, wake up man"

He turned groggily and opened his eyes.

"Yeah"

"Were making a stop, Cyborg wants everyone up" He yawned loudly.

"Sure thing Speedy, thanks for getting me up"

"How are you gonna get her up?" he said pointing to Raven.

"You'll see" Sitting up Raven's head fell against his lap, she was still dead asleep. He leaned down and softly kissed her throat. Speedy only watched in curiosity when Raven started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Is their something you need?" She said looking up at the two men.

"Get up babe" Beast Boy whispered.

She blushed.

"Don't call me that with people around" She said hiding her face in the sheets.

"Sorry, it's just Speedy"

She lifted her head up.

"Hey speedy" She said smiling at him.

_For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm being treated like a real person. She isn't hitting me or slapping me or hurting me. She's being nice. And that is something because Raven isn't normally the nicest person in the world. Maybe not being a perv is the best thing for me. I have to not be a pervert anymore. _

"Hey Raven" He said softly and smiling.

"Well I guess I gotta get up" She looked at Beast Boy. "BB, could you get my robe?"

"Sure thing" He picked up a fluffy black robe that had H.I.M on the back in silver letters. She kneel in the bed waiting for Beast Boy to hand her the robe.

_Well no wonder she wanted the robe, her nightgown in see through_ Speedy thought. _It's a good thing she isn't facing me_

She slipped her arms through and pulled in over. Hopping of the side of the bed she faced both of them.

_It really is see through, and it's short, it's showing her whole legs, and her chest. _

He found Raven staring at him

"What?" he asked.

"Were you...looking at me?" She asked

"Well, I...I might"

Beast Boy came up behind her.

"Course he was Raven, but it aint his fault. It's because your so damn hot"

She blushed.

"Well...thanks...I guess" She pulled the robe over the rest over her and tightened the strings. Speedy walked out first, then Raven the Beast Boy following. Speedy walked closer to Beast Boy leaning to his ear.

"Thanks for covering me man"

"No problem, I wouldn't be able to help it either dude, she is hot" He said. He jabbed Speedy in the ribs with his elbow. The Rv was rocking back and forth. Speedy took a seat next to the window, followed by Raven who scooted close to his. Her fluffy black robe brushing against his skin. Beast Boy followed scooting the closest to her resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled and put her head down on the table. Starfire watched as Beast Boy stroked her back. Terra watched in disgust.

"Okay yall! Were taking a pit stop in another five minutes, so get ready and everything"

Some of them groaned while the others happily got up and ran to the back with some clothes. Terra was one of the few who went to the back. She and Starfire went in the back to change first.

"Hey star, can you pass my shirt please?" Terra asked pulling up her pants.

"Sure friend Terra...do you know where we are going next?"

"No and I don't care, we only stayed in Vegas for one day and it annoys me, Cyborg knew I was having fun their and yet, he decides to like, keep going, I don't really like it out here anymore Star, and everyone hates me"

"Not everyone hates you, I do not hate you"

"Yeah well Beast Boy hates me and he's the only one that really matters Star, no offence"

"None taken, I realize that you are still madly in love with him, but sometimes we must sacrifice our happiness for the one's we love"

"That's dumb"

"So you are saying that you would rather date Beast Boy and make him miserable then let Beast Boy have Raven and let him be happy?"

"Well I don't care if he's happy, I just want him to be with me, sure I want him happy enough with me so he'll stay with me, but..."

"See, you want to see him happy, well at least some of you does"

A bang on the door was heard.

"What in Xzal!"

"It's Robin, can you two hurry up, were stopping in like two minutes and the rest of us have to change"

"Sure Robin!" She called back in a sing song voice. Starfire pulled her shirt over her head and walked to a mirror. She picked up a brush and ran if through her long vermillion hair.

"Well Terra think about what I said, I think that you should reconsider liking Beast Boy"

She walked out of the room. Terra pouted and scoffed.

"Yeah like that would ever happen, there is noone else in this world that I like" She opened the door and her face slammed into another person. She looked up and saw Aqualad's black eyes staring down at her friendly.

"Hi ya Terra, how you doing?" He said with a bright smile.

"J..Just fine Aqualad, there is nothing wrong with me today" She said walking to the left of him and sitting down in one of the chairs. All the boys with the exception of Cyborg, entered the room with their shirts in hand. Beast Boy who was disgusted by the smell, opened a small window.

"Jeez, it smells like...I don't know what it is!" He yelled.

"It's Terra's perfume Beast Boy" Aqualad said picking up the large spray can.

"You keep your paws off that stuff!" They heard Terra yell. Aqualad instantly dropped the can to the floor. Beast Boy looked at the can with a smirk on his face. Picking it up he opened the window some more and threw it out. The bottle hit the street with force and exploded.

"What was that!" Cyborg yelled.

"Was that my perfume!" Terra yelled

"Yeah Terra! It just fell out the window and exploded on the street!" Beast Boy said

"Well, your going to have to buy me a new one!"

"I will not!"

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled

Cyborg flipped on his left blinker on and made a left turn into a Crispy Creme shop.

"Alright were here gang" He yelled and stepped out of the car. Feeling refreshed he took in a deep breath of fresh air he walked onto the sidewalk and sat down on a bench with Bumblebee right at his side smiling.

"You even got here when the hot light was on" She said

"yeah, lets get them while their hot" He said picking himself up and running through the doors. She sighed and shook her head and followed him. Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Beast Boy walked out from the back room looking renewed and refreshed. Robin the first of the four opened the door and hopped out. Starfire followed. Aqualad went out with Terra right behind him. Speedy and Beast Boy lingered.

"Raven you coming?" Speedy asked.

She shook her head no and laid her head down again.

Speedy shrugged and leaned to Beast Boy.

"What do we do?"

"I'll stay with her Speedy, go in and get like a half a dozen doughnut, I don't care what kind, just make sure at least two are plain, no creme, no filling no little sprinkles, those are the kind that Raven likes"

"Of course" He pulled out his wallet and slipped out a twenty. He pushed the wallet into Beast Boy's hands.

"Just watch that" He said opening the door and walking down the sidewalk and into the shop.

Inside the shop Starfire was looking at all the different types of donuts.

"Ohh I want this one and this one and this one! She said pointing to three different kinds of doughnuts.

"How about we get the one's with the pink frosting and the little heart sprinkles and that's it okay?" Robin said looking at the prices of the doughnuts.

She beamed at him.

"Okay!" She walked over to the register.

"Hello mister...Joe...how many doughnuts are their included in this dozen?"

He looked at her like she was insane.

"That would be 12"

"Oh...Well then, I would like half of them with the creme, the one's that just came out of that little over and the other half to be the one's with the pink frosting"

The man called Joe just nodded and proceeded into getting a large box and stuck six of the pink doughnuts in the large white box.

"Here are your doughnuts" the man said handing her the box. She handed the man a one hundred dollar bill.

"There you are...please keep the change"

The man looked astonished and kissed the green paper dancing around in circles. Starfire walked over to Robin.

"That man acts like he has never gotten money before" She said to him stuffing the box of pastry in his hands and walking outside to were Terra was standing.

"What did you get?"

"Nothing, just an iced coffee, do you know what doughnuts will do to my figure?"

"No not really, besides, I have nine stomachs"

Terra looked disgusted.

"Well Raven never seems to eat anything" Starfire stated.

"That's because Raven is an anorexic, gothic, Emo, half demon freak" She yelled crushing the coffee and spilling it all over the sidewalk.

"Oops, I'll just get another one" She said throwing the cup away.

"What do the words umm anorexic, gothic and Emo mean?"

Terra slapped her forehead and pulled on her wrist.

'I'll show you" Terra went into the Rv and over to Raven who was talking to Beast Boy. He turned his head and frowned.

"What are you doing over here?" She pushed his aside and moved closer to Raven. Starfire followed.

"Okay Starfire first lesson this is anorexic" She lifted up Raven's baggy shirt only to reveal another black shirt.

She growled and picked it up revealing another black shirt.

"Don't you get hot?"

"Don't you know its rude to touch me" She hissed. Terra picked up a final shirt exposing her bare stomach and chest to Starfire.

"You see how you can see her bones and stuff, that's anorexic" She stated. Starfire pulled a hand of her pocket and touched one of the bones that was sticking out.

"Wow, I have never touch a bone before"

"That's because Raven is too skinny and she's starving herself"

"Ohh okay...then what is gothic"

"Gothic Starfire, is a weird style of clothing. Bumblebee, You and I are all styled as what we in the fashion world are called Preps, meaning collared shirts and bright happy colors" She flipped the shirts back down. Terra stuck a hand to the message on her shirt.

"See, Raven wears black clothing, with Gothic Band Symbols..."

"What is that?" She said pointing to the picture.

"That Starfire is one of the many stupid icky shirts of the band called HIM"

"What is his name?"

"HIM"

"His name is HIM?"

"No that's the Bands name It means Horrible Icky Music"

"Ohh"

"Actually terra, it mean His Infernal Majesty" Raven replied. "And HIM is an excellent band"

"To you"

Terra took a look at the shirt. It was a silver razorblade at the top with red blood flowing down onto a red heart-a-gram. (This is an actual Him shirt).

"Goths also are always depressed, wear loads of make up normally black eyeliner and they are fascinated by death, in this case, Raven is from Hell so she likes death either way!" She started to laugh. Realizing that noone was laughing with her she stopped.

"Finally question Star, what is Emo?" She picked up Raven's arm and pulled down her black wristband which had the imprint of the heart-a-gram"

"Emo's always have cuts hidden under stuff like this"There was nothing their. Raven smirked.

_She isn't about to find me out. Who says you have to cut on your wrists_

Terra moved onto her other wristband which had the imprint of the heart grenade representing the band Green Day.

"Okay so you don't cut, which means your not Emo" She pouted, "and I though for sure you were Emo" She stomped her way to the back of the Rv and laid on the bed.

"Friend Raven? Why is it that you are ...the goth and you like death?"

"It's just my style Starfire, and noone else but Terra is affected by it"

Starfire looked back at the whimpering Terra and rolled her eyes. She sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Beast Boy who was still mad. He picked himself up and slid as close to Raven as he could.

"For once, Terra did something right" he whispered.

"Actually two things" He said.

She raised and eyebrow.

"She proved to me that you aren't Emo, and you aren't cutting yourself...and...she gave me an excellent view" He said wriggling his eyebrows. She slapped him playfully.

"Your such a pervert" She said.

"I can't help it"

He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry"

"No need to be, it was only my stomach"

He smiled.

Cyborg jumped back into the Rv and everyone else soon followed.

"Okay everyone, were leaving now, so hold on to your drinks" He put his seatbelt on and started to drive through the parking lot and out onto the road.

2hourslater2hourlater 2hourslater2hourlater 2hourslater2hourlater 2hourslater2hourlater

"Well everyone here we are, Richfield Utah" he said looking at everyone who was either sleeping or not really paying attention.

"I said! EVERYONE WERE HERE!"

Everyone jumped up and looked at him.

"Thank you, anyway were finally here in Richfield, Utah and I'm going to go check us in, after we get settled we'll move on to our next little trip to some place here. I think I've already got it planned"

He walked out of the Rv and to the main office.

5minuteslater5minuteslater 5minuteslater5minuteslater 5minuteslater5minuteslater

"Alright yall, were here and we have a nice campsite, I think you'll like it here, there's everything you need. Theirs a swimming pool and good showers and hot and cold water and miniature golf" Terra looked excited.

"No more stinky curtain showers, real ones?"

"Yes, the only thing is"

She was already out the door.

"You have to pay 25 cents for each minute you use it" He said sighing.

"Well the rest of you make yourselves comfortable"

"Now that you mention it, a shower would feel really great right about now" Raven said picking herselfup. Some of the other members nodded and proceeded to get their stuff from their bags.

"Meanwhile, I'll get everything set up for today"

The girls and a few of the guys walked over to the shower houses. When Terra stepped inside her shower she yelled.

"What the hell is this!" She said pointing to a change deposit box.

"Well if you stayed a little longer you would have heard Cyborg say that you need 25 cents for each minute you use it" Raven stated dryly.

"What! I have to pay for a shower!" She rushed out (her clothes were still on) and into Raven's shower. (Her clothes were still on) Terra lunged for her hand and grabbed a handful of quarters.

"Thanks Raven, it was so nice of you to give me all these quarters"

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself"

Terra skipped back to her shower room.

Raven looked at the two quarters Terra had left her. She had seven and now she had two.

"Great a two minute shower" She said undressing.

The water went off and she placed her second quarter in the deposit box.

"Stupid Raven, she only gave me five, I needed at least ten" She said to herself.

She had run out of quarters.

"Great" She walked to her towels and wrapped one around her soaking blonde hair and the other around her body. She sat on one of the benches inside the shower room. One shower was still running. She knew it was Bumblebee, she was the only one that would stay in the shower as long as her.

"Hey Bee? That you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just seeing if anyone was still here"

"Well Starfire is still in here, she's getting dressed"

"Yes friend Terra, I am still here, although Raven is not anymore"

"That's nice" Terra said slipping on her underclothes.

"Anyways" Starfire said opening her shower door. "I am going back to the Rv, there is something that I would like to do in there" Her voice disappeared. Terra pulled on the rest of her clothes and walked to the now fogged mirrors. She took out a hair dryer and a brush and started to comb out her soaking wet hair. Bumblebee's shower turned off and she heard the clatter of change. Then the shower started back up again.

"Stupid Bumblebee, can't give me any of her quarters"

LaterLaterlaterlaterlater LaterLaterlaterlaterlater LaterLaterlaterlaterlater LaterLaterlater

"Well I can see that were going to spend a fortune in quarters if we don't leave this site soon" Cyborg said looking at the now happy girls.

"But it's such a nice place, they have mini golf" Aqualad said.

"I know, but I'm not wasting like five dollars in quarters everyday so they can take showers" he said bringing out his wallet.

"So what do we do?" Robin said.

"We do what were going to do and we move on like we normally do" He said moving to the front of the Rv. Speedy sat down a sandwich in hand and he took a large bite. Beast Boy sat down next to him with a glass of water.

"Where do you think were going?" Beast Boy asked.

Speedy only shrugged and looked out the window.

"I don't know, but I hope it's some fun"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Okay everyone, I suggest if you want something to eat then get it now, before I start moving" terra raced up and hauled out a loaf of bread some ham and cheese. She placed the on the two slices of bread and put it on a napkin. She took the sandwich to Aqualad who was reading yet another novel.

"Thanks Terra, I was hungry"

"Your welcome, I hope you like ham and cheese"

"Who doesn't?"

"Rude bastard's who don't like meat" She said looking at Beast Boy. He looked surprised.

"Dude, I think she finally gotten over me" He said whispering in Speedy's ear.

Speedy nodded and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Does anyone else want a sandwich?" terra asked. Starfire raised her hand.

"I would! I would like the ham and cheese with lots and lots of mustard"

"Okay Starfire, you know I'll just make sandwiches for everyone!"

Cyborg nodded along with many of the other members of the Rv. A few minutes later Terra completed the task of making sandwiches for everyone and handed them out.

"I hope you like yours Beast Boy, I made it with tofu and lettuce" She said beaming.

"It's okay, thanks"

"No problem" She looked around, everyone was eating or at least nibbling.

"Go ahead Cyborg, we can go now" She said taking a spot next to Aqualad. He just smiled and went back to reading his book.

LaterLaterlaterlaterlater LaterLaterlaterlaterlater LaterLaterlaterlaterlater

"Alright yall were here!"

The titans filed out of the Rv and looked at the place the Cyborg had brought them to.

"Hondoo River and Trails? What's this" Robin asked hopping out of the RV.

"Everyone, were going to go for a little hike!"

"A hike? You mean like backpacks and flashlights and tents?" Raven asked. Cyborg nodded.

Raven only shrugged. "Sounds fine with me" She said.

"They'll supply everything we need"

"This means were going out again with more trees, and dirt, and bugs! What are we going to sleep in?" Terra cried

"Tents" Robin said calmly while pointing to the main building.

"This isn't fair! You guys know that I hate the outdoors, and camping and dirt and bugs and stuff! Why do we have to do this!" She yelled stomping her feet.

"Stop complaining already Terra, it isn't that bad" Beast Boy said looking angry.

"Does anyone have any questions before we get our stuff and get going?"

"Yeah, can we ditch the bitch please?" Beast Boy asked

Terra looked up happily. "You mean you finally want to come back to me and dump Raven?"

"I was talking about you Terra" He stated. Speedy chuckled, Raven only rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, since there are no further questions, we'll go and get our stuff"

Theygottheirstuff Theygottheirstuff Theygottheirstuff Theygottheirstuff

"Okay everyone, were going to go up this path, and once we get to the halfway point well stop for a little break, then we'll continue walking until we get to the end and that's where we will sleep. Tomorrow we will come back the same way, and well stop at the same place...any questions"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, were going to go, so lets move. Cyborg and me will be in the front, Robin and Starfire bring up the back, everyone else be in the middle somewhere" Bumblebee said. She got a couple murmurs and a few nods.

"Lets go Sparky" She said smiling.

He growled but kept walking.

Along the way all the titans saw various creatures and plants. Beast Boy explained a little about all the animals seen to Raven and Speedy who listened while listening to all the complaining Terra did. Poor Aqualad, they all thought.

"Terra, not that your emotions and needs aren't important but could you please tone the complaints down just a little bit, were all kinda getting annoyed with it. Speedy said turning his head around to look at her.

"Oh come on man" Aqualad said

"She doesn't want to be out here, she has the right to complain"

"What's this? Aqualad defending Terra? Could this be the start of some newly obtained romance?"

"No! It is not! I'm just explaining to you that Terra's complaints are valid and she's allowed to, it's called Freedom of Speech"

"It's called shut up!" Raven yelled. Birds flew from their trees and everyone in the line hushed.

"Don't make me get angry!" She yelled at both of the fighting boys.

"Yes maim" Speedy said putting his head down. Terra snorted.

"You don't have to listen to that bitch Raven, Aqualad. You could easily take her down" She said.

"I don't know, she is kinda strong, and not to mention clever" He said quivering a bit.

"Is everyone on this trail except me afraid of her?" She asked aloud. All of the other 7 members nodded.

"Even you Beast Boy? Your afraid of your own girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, I just like her a lot and I protect her. And of course I'm afraid of her, but she knows that"

Raven nodded, looking slightly sad.

"You made her sad Beast Boy" Aqualad said looking at the empaths face.

"I am not sad! I don't do sad"

LaterinthedayLaterintheday LaterinthedayLaterintheday LaterinthedayLaterintheday

They had already reached the halfway point by one o clock. Aqualad sat on a tree trunk and was surprised when Terra sat in his lap.

"Sorry Aqualad, there was nowhere else to sit, and I didn't want to sit on the ground"

"Their isn't a problem here Terra, I don't mind"

"Thanks"

Robin walked up to Starfire who was chugging a bottle of water.

"Hi Starfire" he said

"Hello Robin, what are you doing here friend?"

"Well I cam eon the hike like the rest of us..."

"No silly, why are you over here with me and the rest of the girl minus Terra who is over their with Aqualad?"

"I don't know"

He looked at Bumblebee who was taking off a shirt and was left in a deep brown sports bra.

He looked away quickly and blushed.

"Do not be nervous Robin, she does it all the time!"

"Will anyone else do that?"

"Well terra many, I may...but never Raven, she always wears more then one shirt, she is never wearing tanktops...it is her style...she says"

"Yeah, Goths don't like to show much skin"

"Is that the reason that friend Raven is so pale?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah" Terra said to Starfire while walking over to Raven who was sitting under the shade of a tree.

"Why do you never stay in the sun? Or tan?"

"Because, I don't like the sun, and I'm from Azarath, my skin is always going to be like this and I can't tan it, it just turns a darker gray"

"Are you a vampire?" Terra asked pulling up on the top of her mouth to see her teeth.

"No, and if I was, you would have been dead already" She said icily.

"Robin! Raven just threatened to kill me!

"Raven stop it!"

"Sorry" She said throwing up her hands.

"I didn't know that killing this brat would be a bad thing" She said standing up. Terra threw down her bag and lept on the unsuspecting Raven bringing her to the ground. Fire lighted in Raven's eyes. Terra threw a bunch to Raven's stomach. Raven sucked in a sharp inhale. Her eyes glowed white.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She yelled and she disappeared instantly. Terra looked around standing up. Raven dove on her pushing her to the ground. Terra landed on her back. She kicked Raven in the leg. Raven stood up followed by Terra who threw a kick to her shoulder but missed and her shoe hit Raven's right breast and knocked her to the ground.

She landed on the fground her head hitting it with a slight force. She hissed in pain and moaned slightly. She panted for a few seconds, but rose again.

"Your still up?" Terra said running forward.

Raven's eyes glowed white again, her hands were in front hof her and she released a wave of energy which his Terra head on it ripped up the forest for a mile on. When it was over her eyes turned back to their normal indigo and she collapsed. Beast Boy rushed to Raven, while Aqualad rushed to Terra.

"Well I guess were just gonna spend the night here then" Cyborg said.

"No" Beast Boy and Aqualad said in unison. They both picked up the fallen girls.

"I'll carry her" They said instantaneously.

"Ooookay then we'll just keep going"

Attheendattheend AttheendattheendAttheendattheend Attheendattheend

"Well everyone, here we are, and we got here just in time, it's starting to get dark" He said setting down his stuff.

It was a nice little site. Their was plenty of room for tents and their was a huge meadow next to it.

"I'm setting up my tent" Beast Boy and Aqualad said together. They glared at each other and then started to crack up laughing.

"That was funny" Aqualad said placing Terra on a rolled out sleeping bag. He picked up the tent, and the many poles and began to assemble his tent. Starfire, with Robin's help, managed to put up her's and Aqualad stuffed her into a sleeping bag and set her inside the tent.

All the tents were set up by the time that real darkness had fallen. The sun went to rest while the stars and moon came out in the huge never ending sky. Everyone was in their tents.

Raven, was finally waking up. She moved slightly and groaned. Beast Boy who was listening to his MP3 was facing the other direction. She rolled over and her hand hit his shoulder.

He stopped his music and took out his black earphones.

"Hey, your finally up" He said looking at the slightly beaten up woman.

"My head hurts" She said placing her palm on her forehead.

"Yeah you got knocked down and your head hit the ground, I figured it would hurt" He pulled out a small ziploc bag and a small white packet. Tearing the white packet he placed two small blue pills in her hand.

"Here, take these and try to get some sleep Raven, it'll calm your headache down.

"Yeah okay"

He looked over her body.

"You also got hit here" He said placing his hand on his chest.

"Yeah, do you know how bad that hurts" She said rubbing her breast. Beast Boy tried not to blush.

"I wouldn't know...I'm kinda flat"

She smiled

"I know, but compare it to the pain when you get hit..."

"I get it, it hurts that bad? Man and I thought women didn't have one of them secret hit spots"

She shrugged and yawned. Throwing the pills in her mouth she swallowed them down without the assistance of water.

"You okay Raven?"

"Course I am, she didn't do much to me, just a headache and a hit to my chest, nothing much"

"Your sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

He scooted to closer to her his face hovering over her's. Slowly he kissed her forehead. Her cheeks lit on fire and sent a chill up her spine. But she kept a straight face. He pulled away and looked at her.

"That isn't going to do anything Beast Boy" She said trying to hold back a blush.

"I know, but I was dying to do that" He said whispering.

"Look, I have to go to sleep" She said turning away from him. He sighed and turned the other way.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I'm sorry Beast Boy, I just don't think I'm ready for that, even a kiss_

"Goodnight Beast Boy"

"Goodnight Raven, sleep well"


	9. The Hike Back, and Green River

**Chapter 9: The Hike Back and Green River**

The sun started to rise like it always did and shined over the whole country, and where the titans were currently sleeping. Aqualad, who was always the first to wake up, was outside sitting on a tree stump reading another novel. (Man this dude reads a lot)

A few minutes later, Terra woke up and noticed that Aqualad was gone. She sat up and stretched letting out a silent yawn and crept out of the tent, making sure she didn't crawl on anything on her way out. She saw Aqualad sitting on the tree stump reading a novel called **Killing Bliss**(A/N: I actually read this one, it's really really good! If your into adult romance novels!)

"Hey Aqualad, what are you doing?"

"Just reading a book" He said flipping the pages.

"How do you read so many of them?"

"Well, I guess that I love to read so much that I can never put it down until I'm finished the whole thing"

"Maybe, I could read one of the ones you brought?" She said blushing.

He smiled.

"Your more then welcome to! I mean I can recommend some if you really like certain things"

"That would be really nice" She said looking at him and then to a moving tent.

"Who's tent is that?"

"Umm I believe it's Bumblebee's" He said scratching his head and putting a bookmark in between the pages marking them before he closed it.

Bumblebee walked out of her tent and made a loud yawn. Like she cared if anyone woke up. She walked into the main little circle where Aqualad and Terra were and sat down on the ground.

"Hey, what yall doing?" She said sleepily.

"I just got up" Terra said. "And I was talking to Aqualad about his books, he's gonna let me read one of them" She said clapping her hands.

"Hey Terra, can I talk to you in private?" Bumblebee said looking at her.

She shrugged,

"Sure no harm" She said and she stood up and followed Bumblebee who was walking down to a little lake behind their campsite.

"What did you want to talk about?" Terra asked her.

"Well Terra, I was wondering if maybe you've finally gotten over Beast Boy? I mean it seams like it, you've been hanging around with Aqualad a lot lately"

Terra sighed.

"I knew this would come up sooner or later. Actually Bee, I think I have. I mean maybe not 100 but yeah pretty much"

"Really, why?"

"I realized that he's happy with his bitch and he doesn't want me anymore, and besides, someone smart told me that I cant make him miserable just so I'm happy, If I truly love him, I should let him go" She said sighing and frowning.

"Whoever told you that is smart" She said knowing that it was Starfire, only cause she's like the smartest when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"So do you like Aqualad now?"

"Yeah Bee, I think I do, he's really nice, and he stands up for me, not like Beast Boy who just yells at me, can you believe he threw my $75 hair spray out the window!" She scoffed.

"He didn't" She said gasping.

"He did" She looking at her.

"That's it, no more mrs nice bee, I'm angry!"She yelled and she pulled her fist into a ball.

"I guess I was wrong" Terra said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I was talking to Star and she said that everyone didn't hate me, she was right, Aqualad doesn't hate me, Robin doesn't, Starfire doesn't and you don't!"

"Cyborg doesn't either, he just didn't like that you were spending like 10 minutes worth of quarters"

"Hey, even though were out here I still have to keep some beauty" She said.

"I heard that" Bumblebee said and gave Terra a high five.

Aqualad was still sitting on the stump. He caught mumbles of the conversation the two girls were having but nothing more. He turned his head when he saw a sleepy Robin coming out of his tent and sitting down.

"Hey Aqualad" he said yawning.

"Hi Robin."

"So, how is our dysfunctional team doing this morning?"

"Well Terra is up, Bumblebee and her are talking, I'm talking to you and everyone else is asleep" He said.

"Raven isn't up?"

"No, why?"

"She's normally up before all of us"

"Well she did take a few hits yesterday, I think the medicine Beast Boy gave her to calm her headache is keeping her asleep" Aqualad said looking to the unmoving tent.

"Or, they could be up to something and still sleeping" Robin said.

Aqualad picked up his hand and brushed the air, like brushing that idea away.

"Are you kidding? Raven would never, she's too...Ravenish, it isn't her style"

"Yeah, well you never know, people change" Robin said and he looked around.

"So Star isn't up yet?"

Aqualad shook his head.

"Nope"

Cyborg came from inside his tent and sat down next to Robin.

"What's goin on yall?"

"Nothing much Cy" Aqualad said looking back to where the girls were talking.

"Relax Aqualad, Bee isn't gonna kill her, their just talking" Cyborg said

"It's not that, I'm just, I don't know waiting for the others to come out of their tents, I'm bored here and I wanna move on you know?" He said looking away from them now.

Cyborg nodded.

"As soon as Beast Boy is up were going, he can carry Raven and Robin can carry Star" He said.

Aqualad nodded.

"When was this decided?" Robin said jumping up.

"When we all realized that you like Starfire"

"And when was that?"

"Oh, like when we first started this team" Aqualad and Cyborg said laughing a little.

"Well I don't think it's funny!"

"But you don't doubt that it's true?"

"No I don't doubt it, but I'm saying that it's not funny, you don't make fun of Beast Boy!"

"That's cause the dude has been through a lot in the past, especially after the first Terra scene" Cyborg said.

"I've had a troubled past! I was forced to be Slade's apprentice!"

"Well, were talking romantic disasters, not past experiences of evil"

There was a shuffled and then a sleepy Beast Boy appeared.

"What the hell are you guys fighting about? I mean seriously"

"Well, nothing but now that your awake, were gonna get going" Cyborg said walking to his tent and getting Bumblebee who started to pack up her stuff.

"I guess I'm carrying Raven then?"

Aqualad shrugged.

"Unless you want Speedy to carry her"

Beast Boy's face lit up.

"Great idea!" He said and he ran to Speedy's tent. His tent was all the way in the back and away from everyone else's except for Beast Boy and Raven's.

He un zippered his tent.

"Hey Speedy?"

Speedy rose and looked at Beast Boy with a blank face.

"Oh Beast Boy, it's you" He said rolling over.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"Well were like about ready to go and I was wondering, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could you carry Raven the way down?"

Speedy's eyes lit up.

"You mean it! Your gonna let me?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"She trusts you doesn't she" He said

"This is so cool! But what are you doing?":

"I'm gonna help carry the stuff" He said and he walked away.

Speedy threw off his covers and got changed quickly. He packed all of his things in his bag and then stepped outside the tent. He started to take down the tent and put it all nice and ready for Beast Boy to carry. Beast Boy who had Raven walked over to Speedy.

"She's barley awake, so be carful"

Speedy nodded and took the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled instantly as he held her.

"She's light"

"I know" Beast Boy said slinging the two tents over his shoulders along with three bags.

Meanwhile.

Robin packed up the rest of his stuff and Starfire's stuff and was now ready to get her. He hesitantly walked over to where she was sleeping and picked her up. She didn't stir, she didn't even wake. She just snuggled closer and continued to sleep. Robin blushed and met everyone else in the middle of the campsite.

"Well then, I guess were all ready to go huh?" Cyborg said. Everyone nodded and they started back down the trail.

They were already most of the way down the trail when Starfire began to stir. Robin started to freak out and accidently dropped her.

"Starfire! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I was just so...I don't know what came over me! Please don't kill me!"

"Robin, I do appreciate the apologizing, but I will not kill you for dropping me, I understand that I was too heavy and you couldn't hold me any longer"

"No that's not it Star, I was just freaking out is all, I've never done that before for so long and I kinda just froze up or something"

"No need Robin, besides, I needed to wake up some time today" She giggled. "Now I wish I could say the same for Raven. Does she even know she is being carried by him?" She said.

"I don't know, but she may have a heart attack when she finds out, or, he will" Robin said smiling. He also saw their Rv over the hill.

"Alright! Were almost their!" Beast Boy said looking at the Rv and then to Speedy who was still carrying Raven.

"She still hasn't woken up" Beast Boy said walking closer to Speedy.

"No, it's starting to worry me"

"I know, I hope I didn't give her too much medicine last night"

"How much did you give her?"

"I gave her two normal sized advil's"

"That's not a bad amount, maybe she's just really tired, especially after that fight with Terra"

"Could be" Beast Boy said now with a hint of sadness in his voice.

They eventually made it to the RV. Raven was still not awake. Robin and Starfire were talking about the recent stops to the places they had already gone to on their never-ending adventure across the states.

"Alright yall! Were moving on now, were heading off to Green River, Utah! I hope yall will like this place"

"And let me guess were going to go white water rafting" Terra said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well, no actually, we have to get their first, I'm actually not sure what were going to do their" He said. "I really don't have anything planned, this was kind of a side stop place, If I can't find anything it'll be a do whatever you feel like doing day" He said

"That means that if we can find a mall we can go their?" Terra asked. Bumblebee turned around in her seat at the mention of mall.

Cyborg shrugged.

"Yeah"

"AWESOME! I totally love Green River!" Terra said to Bumblebee who was beaming back at her.

Cyborg just shook his head.

"Women are the weirdest creatures on this planet" He said.

"I agree" Robin said while sitting down in the passengers seat.

"Starfire was going on for like 20 minutes on how the sky looks like an art canvas and how it could be related to old world art" He said sighing and sticking out his tongue.

"Not that Star isn't interesting, but I don't really care about art" He said sighing.

Cyborg and Aqualad nodded.

When they reached the RV, Cyborg climbed into the drivers seat and Bumblebee took the passengers seat. Speedy who was still carrying Raven walked to the back of the RV where the big bed was and set her down.

"Their you go Raven, now you can sleep on something really comfortable"

She stirred but only to fall back into another sleep. Beast Boy came in next with his hands in his pockets, still feeling a little responsible.

"Beast Boy, I put her on the bed, she's still sleeping thought" He said sadly.

"I really hope she wakes up soon, I mean I gave her a little bit of medicine and they she's like knocked out for like a day already"

Aqaulad and Terra walked in next and they sat down in two of the four chairs in the main part of the RV. He pulled out two novels, the one he was reading and one he told Terra about that she asked him if she could read it. She laid back and opened the book and started to read. Robin and Starfire were the last people on the bus, Robin sat down as soon as he could while Starfire went to the fridge and started to make herself a sandwich.

"Does anybody else want one of these little sandwiches?" Starfire asked.

"I'll take one" Beast Boy said moping over to Starfire.

"What is wrong friend Beast Boy, do you not like my sandwich?" She said. He took another bite.

"No Star, the sandwich is fine, it's just, Raven's been asleep for a while and she hasn't woken up, I'm afraid I mat have given her too much medicine" He said looking at her sadly.

"DO not fear friend Beast Boy, I'm sure Cyborg could check her out" Star said. Beast Boy smiled.

"Your right!" He said and he took a last bite of his sandwich and ran to Cyborg.

"Cy could you help me for a minute?"

"But, I'm driving"

"Can't you get someone else to drive, just for a little bit, I really need your help" He said almost whining.

"Alright, don't start whining" He said looking at Bumblebee.

"You think that you can take the wheel for a little bit?"

"Sure Cy" She said and she moved to the drivers seat.

"Thanks" He said. He followed Beast Boy to the back of the RV.

"She's been asleep for a while, I think theirs something wrong"

"Beast Boy, she's sleeping, are you sure you not just over reacting?"

"Yes, I'm very sure Cy, something could be wrong"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. He opened a cabinet near the side of the bed and pulled out a black bag. He un-zippered the bag and pulled out a metal stethoscope.

He slipped the small metal circle down her shirt and over her heart. He listened for a moment and then took off the stethoscope.

"So?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, she's breathing, but it sounds like she's having a hard time breathing, like she's gasping for breath"

Beast Boy's face when from worried to extremely worried.

"She's okay right? She isn't gonna die or anything?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"No, but I will have to put a breathing mask on her BB" He said pulling out a breathing mask from his black doctor bag.

"How could this have happened?"

"I don't know, it could be caused from an over dosage, or a allergic reaction"

"Over dose? How much is an overdose?"

"Like if you gave her like 4 to 6 advils"

"But I gave her 2!"

"Then it's probably an allergic reaction to something" He said.

"Well she never told me that she was allergic to anything" He said

"Well, she'll wake up soon, well find out then" He said and he put his bag back into the cabinet and walked to the front. Bumblebee pulled over and stepped out of the drivers seat and Cyborg took over again.

Speedy walked in and sat on the other side of Raven.

"You heard Cy, she's gonna be alright man" He said trying to comfort him. Beast Boy's head was too the ground. He didn't want Speedy to see him crying.

"I know she'll be, but when is she gonna wake up, I'm really worried about her"

"You love her don't you" Speedy said.

Beast Boy picked up his head.

"I just take care of her and protect her Speedy, nothing more, all she sees me as is someone who protects her" He said looking at her.

"Then why do you care about her so much? You don't pay much attention to anyone else on this team, but a lot to Raven"

"Because, I just wanna get closer to her"

"And why is that?"

"Because Speedy, I guess, you were right, I guess I do" he said looking at him giving off a weak smile.

Speedy only nodded and walked out of the backroom and up to the front. Beast Boy just smiled and sat on the other side of the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

It was a few hours later when they arrived at Green River. Terra was almost jumping out of her seat waiting for some kind of news that maybe, just maybe Cyborg wouldn't be able to find something to do so she could go shopping.

"Okay yall, I found our campground and I'm gonna get checked in but then were heading out. I'm not hooking it up just yet" He said stepping out of the car.

Terra looked around and sighed.

"I guess, were not going shopping" She said hanging her head.

"Maybe Cyborg is giving you a surprise" Aqualad said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, maybe" She said cheering back up. She saw Cyborg walked toward the RV and got really excited.

He walked in.

"Alright yall, here's the plan for today" He Said.

"Well what are we doing!" She yelled

"Well, I was planning that we just go see this Crystal Geyser and then, your free to go" He said smiling.

Terra grew the biggest grin

"You mean all we gotta do is go visit a hole that shoots water and we can go shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, that's it" He said

"I love you Cyborg!" She yelled running into the back getting ready to change.

"And I really don't care" He said looking at the rest of his friends.

"Alright t hen come on, we better hurry so miss mall can get to her mall" Cyborg said sitting back down in the drivers seat.

30minuteslater 30minuteslater 30minuteslater 30minuteslater 30minuteslater 30minuteslater

"Where here!" Terra yelled. She practically jumped out of the RV.

"Where's the rock!" She said with her camera around her neck.

"Umm the geysers over their Terra" Robin said coming out of the Rv.

Everyone soon was out of the RV except Raven who was still not awake.

"BB take it easy, she'll be up soon" Speedy said.

"She better be" He said angry and upset at the same time"

The Geyser shot off a few seconds later. Terra took at least 5 pictures of the shooting water.

"YAY! Can we go now?" She asked impatiently.

"Brat" Beast Boy whispered.

"Yeah we can go" Cyborg said.

(I'm not going into detail about the mall, maybe another chapter!)

They finally came back from the mall. Each of the guys were carrying at least 3-4 bags with them from all the girl's shopping. Beast Boy had one extra he picked up. A bag of clothes for Raven.

"Well ya'll only thing left to do here is to go to bed" He said opening up a cabinet and getting a glass. He filled it with water.

"Yeah Cy's right" Beast Boy said. He yawned and headed to the back of the RV.

"Goodnight everyone" He said before shutting the door. The others just looked at the closed door and then went back to their conversations.

Beast Boy walked in unhappily and threw off his shirt. He looked at the bed and noticed that Raven wasn't there.

"Raven!" He said looking around. She was standing near the window.

"Your awake!" He said running up behind he and hugging her. "I'm so glad your awake, I thought you were never gonna wake up" He said burying his head into her back.

"Beast Boy, I'm alright, I guess my body reacted differently to the medicine.

"Then I'm not giving you that anymore" He said his voice cracking. She noticed the back of her shirt was wet.

"Beast Boy are you...crying?" She said turning around. His eyes were watery and a little red and his face was soft and wet.

"You were"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe, it had killed you" He said looking at her.

She smiled.

"I'm alright" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have you guarding me right?" She said asked stuffing her face into his neck.

"Yeah you have me" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her there for a few minutes, a few hours he didn't care. All he knew was that he was asleep soon, with her right their with him

_Speedy's right, it's gotta be love_

Sorry it took like 3 months to update! I was so busy. With school and vacation and writers block! Please forgive me!


End file.
